von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Joachim Murat
Biographien. (1806) Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen. Hamburg in der Hoffmannschen Buchhandlung. Jahrgang 1806. (1807) Neuer Plutarch, oder kurze Lebensbeschreibungen der berühmtesten Männer aller Nationen von den ältesten bis auf unsere Zeiten. Herausgegeben von Peter Blanchard. Wien, 1807. (1811) Moderne Biographien, oder kurze Nachrichten von dem Leben und den Thaten der berühmtesten Menschen, von Karl Reichard. Leipzig, 1811. (1814) Das Haus Buonaparte. Ein genealogischer Versuch. 1814. (1815) Gallerie der merkwürdigsten Personen des Hofes und Cabinets zu St. Cloud. Amsterdam und Cöln, bei Peter Hammer, 1815. (1816) Merkwürdige Begebenheiten, Anekdoten, Charakterzüge und kurze Lebensbeschreibungen berühmter Männer aus der neuesten Zeitgeschichte. Memmingen, 1816. (1816) Freimüthige Blätter für Deutsche. 1816. Prinz Murat wird Herzog von Cleve und Berg. :Noch fügen wir hier über den neuen Französ. Herzog in Deutschland folgende biographische Notizen bei: frame|Prinz Murat Gouverneur von Paris. Joachim Murat ward in la Bastide am 25sten März 1770 geboren. Er war zum geistlichen Stande bestimmt und kam nach Toulouse, um sich da die nothwendigen Kenntnisse zu erwerben; aber seine Lust zum Soldatenstande, und vielleicht das unser Schicksal beherrschende Fatum, machten ihm zum Bedürfniß, sich alle Geschicklichkeiten zu eigen zu machen, die den Krieger bilden und ihm den Weg zum Ruhme ebenen. Kaum waren seine Studien vollendet, so ward er auch Soldat. Als gemeiner Chasseur diente er eine Zeitlang in dem Ardennen-Regiment. Er hatte Urlaub erhalten, und befand sich eben in seiner Heimath, als plötzlich die Revolution ausbrach, und Männer von Verdienst auf den großen Schauplatz hinlockte. Der junge Murat, ein schöner wohlgewachsener Mann, diente anfangs als Cavallerist unter der konstitutionellen Garde von Ludwig XVI. Nachdem dieses Corps aufgelöst und der Krieg erklärt worden war, trat er als Unterlieutenant unter die Chasseurs und ward bei der Armee des westlichen Pyrennäen angestellt, wo er sich als ein guter Cavallerie Offizier auszeichnete. Als Bonaparte das Commando der Armee in Italien übernahm, befand sich Murat als Chef de Brigade bei derselben, und sein Ruf war schon so groß, daß Bonaparte ihn zu seinem Adjutanten ernannte. Er machte den ganzen ersten Krieg mit, und zeichnete sich bei vielen Gelegenheiten durch Tapferkeit und Geschicklickkeit aus. Nach dem Frieden von Campo Formio gieng er nach Rastadt, wohin Bonaparte ihn voraus geschickt hatte. Nachher ward er nach der Armee von Rom geschickt, wo er sich zur Zeit der Revolte befand. Er war einer den Generälen, welche die Aufrührer in der Nachbarschaft dieser Stadt unterwürfig machten. Er begleitete dann Bonaparte nach Egypten und Syrien, und trug nicht wenig zu den Siegen der Franzosen in jener Gegend bei. Als die Türken bei Abukir gelandet und diese Festung schon eingenommen hatten, rückte er unter Bonaparte gegen sie an. Er commandirte die Avantgarde und bekam Befehl ein Dorf wegzunehmen, das eine furchtbare Position hatte. Die Türken vertheidigten sich tapfer, konnten aber dem wiederholten Angriff der Franzosen nicht widerstehen. Murat ward in diesem Gefecht verwundet, aber schon hatten die Franzosen gesiegt. "Seine Brigade, sagte Bonaparte, als er den Grad eines Divisionsgeneral für ihn verlangte, hat das Unmögliche ausgeführt. Dem Gen. Murat besonders haben wir den Gewinn dieser Bataille zu verdanken." Murat ist einer von den Offizieren, die Bonaparte bei der Rückfahrt aus Egypten begleiteten. Er würkte zu der Revolution vom 18ten Brumaire mit. An jenem merkwürdigen Tage kommandirte er im Pallast des Rathes der Fünfhundert, und bald darauf ward er von den Consuln zum Commandanten der Garde ernannt. Beim Wiederausbruch des Krieges bekam er ein Commando bei der Armee in Italien. An der Spitze der Cavallerie drang er am 7ten Präreal im Jahr 8 in Verceil ein, und nahm die Magazine weg. Er drang nun immer weiter vorwärts, und die Division, der er kommandirte, kam zuerst an den Thoren von Mailand an. In der Schlacht von Marengo befehligte er einen Theil der Cavallerie, und trug nicht wenig zu dem Ruhm dieses großen Tages bei. Am 17. Messidor ließ ihm die Regierung einen Ehrensäbel überreichen, in welchem eingegraben war: Bataille von Marengo, kommandirt vom Oberconsul. Von der Regierung dem Gen. Murat gegeben. Im Jahre 9 kommandirte er die Observations-Armee, und zwang die Neapolitaner, die Engelsburg und den Kirchenstaat zu räumen. Der Pabst ließ ihn zu sich einladen und nahm ihn sehr schmeichelhaft auf. Den 29. Pluviose unterzeichnete Murat den zwischen der Französischen Republik und dem Könige von Neapel abgeschlossenen Waffenstillstand. Im Monat Thermidor bekam er den Auftrag, Ludwig I. Infanten von Spanien, auf den Thron von Hetrurien zu setzen. Im Jahre 12 berief ihn Bonaparte nach Frankreich zurück und ernannte ihn zum Gouverneur von Paris. Hernach ward er zur Würde eines Reichsmarschalls und Großadmirals erhoben. Seine Thaten in dem letzten Feldzuge sind bekannt. Am 25. März 1800 hatte er Annunciade Caroline Bonaparte, Schwester von Napoleon Bonaparte, zur Gemahlin erhalten, aus welcher Ehe ein Sohn existirt, der den Namen Achilles führt. Joachim Mürat, Französischer General und Groß-Herzog von Cleve. frame|Joachim Murat Gros-Herzog von Berg :Gebohren 1770. Joachim Mürat ist bey Cahors im Departement von Lot gebohren worden. Anfangs war er zum geistlichen Stande bestimmt, als er aber, um sich im Nützlichen und Schönen zu unterrichten, nach Toulouse kam, erwachte seine Neigung zum Militärstande, und kaum hatte er seine Studien geendet, als er die Waffen ergriff, und sich als Jäger beym Regimente der Ardennen engagiren ließ. Da brach die Revolution aus. Mürat kam zur constitutionellen Garde Ludwigs XVI., und als diese aufgehört hatte, als Unterlieutenant zur Armee in die Pyrenäen. Er zeichnete sich aus, und wie Bonaparte nach Italien abgieng, wählte er Mürat zu seinem Adjutanten. Mürat gab Beweise seines Muthes in den Gefechten von Dego, Torgole, Roveredo, Trento, und bey dem Uebergange über den Mincio, und der Belagerung von Mantua. Nach dem Frieden von Campo Formio wurde er nach Veltlin geschickt, wo er die Gemüther zu besänftigen und zu vereinen suchte. Darauf gieng er nach Rastadt, und als sich diese Unterhandlungen verzögerten, mit Bonaparte nach Egypten. Hier züchtigte er mehrmahl die räuberischen und unruhigen Araber, und bewies seinen Muth in den Streite bey Gaza, und bey den Pyramiden von Gizeh, wo er an der Sitze seiner Reuterey, nach Bonapartes Zeugniß, das glückliche Ende des Treffens bewirkte. Mit Bonaparte kehrte auch Mürat wieder nach Europa zurück. Am 18. Brümaire, der in Frankreich so große Aenderungen bewirkte, commandirte er im Pallaste der 500, und das folgende Monat wurde er zum Commandanten der Garde ernannt. Oesterreich hatte seine siegreichen Fahnen an den Französischen Grenzen aufgesteckt, da sammelte Bonaparte eine Reservearmee, den Feinden entgegen zu ziehen. Mürat zeichnete sich in verschiedenen Gefechten aus, und war der erste, welcher in Mayland ankam, und dem die Schlüssel dieser Stadt übergeben wurden. Die Armee verließ Mayland und zog sich gegen Piacenza. Hier ward eine Brücke durch eine zahlreiche Artillerie vertheidiget. Mürat nahm sie, und bald darauf schlug Bonaparte die Schlacht von Marengo, zu deren Erfolg Mürat vieles beytrug. Die Regierung überschickte ihm einen Ehrensäbel mit der Aufschrift: Schlacht von Marengo, befehligt vom ersten Consul. Dem General Mürat zum Geschenke von der Regierung. Im Jahre 1801 commandirte Mürat die Observazionsarmee, welche gegen Ankona vorrückte. Er wollte die Strecken besetzen, welche der französischen Armee durch den Waffenstillstand von Treviso abgetreten worden waren, und die Neapolitaner zwingen, das päbstliche Gebiet zu räumen. Der Pabst rief ihn zu sich, und empfieng ihn aufs schmeichelhafteste. Im Februar unterzeichnete Mürat den Waffenstillstand zwischen Frankreich und Neapel. Im Monat July des nähmlichen Jahres erhielt er vom ersten Konsul den Auftrag, Ludwig I., Infanten von Spanien, auf den Thron von Etrurien zu setzen, und im Jahre 1804 rief ihn Bonaparte nach Frankreich zurück, wo er ihm das Commando von Paris übergab. Im Jahre 1800 hatte Mürat Caroline, eine Schwester Bonapartes, geheurathet, aus welcher Ehe zwey Söhne und zwey Töchter entsprossen sind; der älteste Sohn führt den Nahmen Achilles. Als Frankreich in ein Kaiserthum umgeschaffen wurde, ernannte Napoleon seinen Schwager zum Marschall des Reichs und dann zum Prinzen und Großadmiral; auch gab er ihm das große Band der Ehrenlegion. Im Feldzuge von 1805 commandirte Mürat zunächst unter Napoleon. Im März des Jahres 1806 wurde er zum Herzog von Cleve und Berg erhoben, und diese Besitzungen später bey der Annahme des Großherzogtitels ansehnlich vergrößert. Joachim, König von Neapel. Joachim, König von Neapel, Großadmiral von Frankreich xc. Sein Familiennahme ist Joachim Murat. Er wurde den 25. März 1771 zu Castres geboren, und diente zuerst bey der constitutionellen Garde Ludwigs XVI., hierauf als Officier im 12. Jägerregimente zu Pferd, nach dem 9. Thermidor wurde er abgesetzt und zur Zeit des 13. Vendemaire wieder eingesetzt; seitdem schloß er sich an Bonaparte an und ward dessen Adjutant. In dieser Eigenschaft stieg er nach und nach zum Brigadegeneral, und zeigte fortwährend viele persönliche Tapferkeit und Einsicht. Im April 1796 sandte ihn Bonaparte an den Turinerhof, um Unterhandlungen einzugehen und fertigte ihn dann nach Paris ab. Im folgenden Jahre zeichnete er sich wieder bey mehreren Gelegenheiten aus, und wurde nach Veltlin mit einer Colonne gesandt. Im März 1798 kommandirte er unter Berthier zu Rom, marschirte hierauf gegen einige Insurgentenhaufen und ließ mehrere Prälaten und Mönche arretiren. Dann begleitete er Bonaparte nach Egypten und verdiente sich hier den Charakter eines Divisionsgenerals. Er kam mit ihm nach Europa zurück und war einer von denen, die ihn bey der Revolution vom 18. Brümaire am wirksamsten unterstützten. Zu Ende des Jahres 1799 vermählte er sich mit der jüngsten Schwester Bonapartes, Caroline, (geb. 1782) von welcher er jetzt vier Kinder hat. Im folgenden Jahre erhielt er das Kommando der Avantgarde von der Reservearmee, und zeichnete sich bey mehreren Gelegenheiten aus, wofür er von der Regierung einen Ehrensäbel erhielt. Im Jahre 1801 hatte er das Oberkommando der Observationsarmee und unterzeichnete im Februar einen Waffenstillstand mit dem neapolitanischen Chevalier Micheroux. Dann wohnte er der Consulta von Lyon bey, und setzte im Februar 1802 die neuen Obrigkeiten in Mayland ein. Im Jahr 1803 trat er in das gesetzgebende Corps und im Jäner 1804 ward er Gouverneur von Paris, und im May zum Reichsmarschall erhoben. Im Februar 1805 ernannte ihn der Kaiser Napoleon zum Großadmiral von Frankreich, zugleich erhielt er das große Band der Ehrenlegion und die preußische und bayrischen Orden. Bey dem Wiederausbruch des Kriegs mit Oesterreich erhielt er den Auftrag den Erzherzog Ferdinand zu verfolgen. Er war es, der zuerst am 11. November in Wien einzog und die Donaubrücken passirte. Nach dem Frieden kehrte er nach Paris zurück. Am 15. März 1806 ernannte ihn Napoleon zum Großherzog von Cleve und Berg. Im preußischen Feldzuge kommandirte er die Cavallerie und zeichnete sich vorzüglich bey Lübek und Eylau aus. Nach dem Tilsiter Frieden kehrte er nach Paris zurück und erhielt dann das Oberkommando der in Spanien einrückenden Truppen. Hier rettete er den Friedensfürsten. Krankheitsumstände zwangen ihn später das Kommando niederzulegen. Am 15. July 1808 ernannte ihn Napoleon statt seines auf den spanischen Thron erhobenen Bruders Joseph zum König von Neapel, wohin er bald abging und sich thätig mit der Organisation dieses Reichs beschäftigt. Im Jahre 1810 wohnte er der Vermählung Napoleons mit der Erzherzoginn Luise zu Paris bey. Joachim. Karolina. (Maria dell') Annunziata Karolina wurde am 25. Merz 1783 geboren, am 20. Januar 1800 mit dem damaligen Divisions-General Joachim Murat vermählt. Seit dem 18. Mai 1804 hieß sie Prinzessin (Buonaparte-Murat), mit dem Prädikat Kaiserliche Hoheit, seit dem 1. Februar 1805 aber hieß sie Fürstin Murat. Sie wurde am 15. Merz 1806 Herzogin zu Kleve und Berg oder, wie es vom 12. Julii 1806 an hieß, Großherzogin von Berg; am 15 Julii 1808 wurde sie Königin und Thronfolgerin des Königs ihres Gemahls zu Neapel, wo sie bei Abwesenheit des Königs als Regentin die Regierung führt. Ihr Gemahl ist Joachim (und, als König, Joachim Napoleon), geboren am 25. Merz 1771 in La Bastide in der Viguerie Lorgues der ehemaligen Provence. *) : *) Eine Nichte desselben, Demoiselle Antoinette Marat, wurde am 4. Februar 1808 mit dem Erbprinzen Karl Anton (Friedrich) zu Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen vermählt. Sein Vater, Murat, ein reicher Grundbesizer, schikte ihn nach Toulouse, damit er sich dort Kenntnise für den Kleriker-Stand erwerbe; der Sohn that zwar dieses, erwarb sich jedoch, seiner Neigung gemäß, auch die für den Militär-Stand nöthigen Kenntnise. Nach geendigten Studien **) trat er sogleich als Gemeiner in das Jäger-Regiment des Ardennes, und im Jahr 1792 war er in der am 16. Merz eingesezten und am 30. Mai wieder aufgehobenen sogenannten konstitutionellen Garde des damaligen Königs der Franzosen, worauf er eine Anstellung als Jäger-Lieutenant bekam. Seit dem Jahr 1793 diente er bei der Armee der West-Pyrenäen. : **) Der jezige Professor Coze in Strasburg studirte neben Murat in Toulouse. Napoleon Buonaparte fand ihn im Monat Merz des Jahrs 1796 bei der Armee von Italien als Brigade-Chef, und macht ihn zu seinem Adjudanten; er war bei gedachter Armee in den Jahren 1796 und 1797. ***) Im Jahr 1798, nachdem er bei der Armee von Rom gedient hatte, begleitete er Napoleon nach Aegypten, wo er sich den Grad eines Divisions-Generals verdiente; im Jahr 1799 kehrte er mit dem Ober-General nach Frankreich zurück. : ***) In der Fortsezung von Carnots Expoits des François etc. wurde dem 30. Mai 1796 bei des Ober-Generals Buonaparte Uebergang über den Mincio bei Borghetto "Brigade-General Murat" zum ersten mal öffentlich genannt. Er hatte am 9. November 1799 zu Paris und am 10. zu Saint Cloud den Befehl der Truppen beim Sizungs-Lokal des Raths der Fünfhundert, und am 11. des nemlichen Monats wurde er Kommandant der Konsular-Garde, und als solcher am 26. December eingesezt. Im Jahr 1800 führte er die Avantgarde der Reserve-Armee an. Vom Monat August des nemlichen Jahrs bildete er Reserve-Korps, welche er nach Italien führte, und hatte dann dort über die Armee den Ober-Befehl bis zum 21. August 1803; am 28. des nemlichen Monats kam er von Meiland nach Paris zurük. Im Monat December das Jahrs 1803 wurde er Gouverneur von Paris, und am 15. Januar 1804 bekam er als solcher auch den Befehl in der ersten Militär-Division (um Paris), als Ober-General. Kaiser Napoleon ernannte ihn am 19. Mai 1804 ferner zum (zweiten) Reichs-Marschall, als welcher er am 2. December 1804 beim Krönungs-Zug die Krone der Kaiserin trug, und am 1. Februar 1805 zum Titular einer Groß-Würde des Reichs, nemlich zum Fürsten Groß-Admiral, und zu einem Glied des Erhaltungs-Senats; seitdem kam ihm das Prädikat Fürstliche Durchleucht zu. Am nemlichen Tag empfieng er das große Band der Ehren-Legion, wovon er Chef der 12, Kohorte war. Die Stelle des Gouverneurs von Paris xc. legte er am 22. Julii 1806 ab. Im Jahr 1806 wurde Fürst Murat am 15. Merz auch Herzog von Kleve und Berg, wovon er die Regierung am 25. des nemlichen Monats ( und am 4. April persönlich) antrat. Er hieß seit dem 12. Julii 1806 von eben diesem bis dorthin teutschen Land-Stat Großherzog von Berg, mit dem Doppel-Prädikat Kaiserliche und Königliche Hoheit, und seit dem 1. August 1806 war er davon Souverain im Rheinbund. Im Feldzug des Jahrs 1805 und im Feldzug der Jahre 1806 und 1807 hatte er den Ober-Befehl des Reserve-Korps der Großen Armee, und im Jahr 1808 war er seit dem Monat Merz Ober-General der in Spanien eingerükten französischen Truppen, als Lieutenant der Kaisers, und zugleich General-Statthalter jenes Königreichs, seit dem 2. Mai von wegen des Königs Karl des Vierten, seit dem 25. Mai von wegen des Kaisers Napoleon, und seit dem 10. Junii von wegen des Königs Joseph Napoleon, bis zum 30. Junii. Er gab am 15. Julii 1808 das Großherzogtum Berg an den Kaiser gegen das Königreich beider Sicilien zurük, wurde als König am 1. August zu Neapel ausgerufen, und trat daselbst am 8. September des nemlichen Jahrs die Regierung persönlich an. Zugleich war er nun Lieutenant des Kaisers (im Ober-Befehl der französischen und der italischen Truppen) in seinem Königreich bis zum Jahr 1812, und behielt auch als König die nun erbliche Groß-Würde eines Fürsten Groß-Admirals des französischen Reichs bei. Bei der vom 23. bis 25. Junii 1812 in Rußland eingerükten Großen Armee *) befehligte er die Kavallerie, und vom 5. December 1812 an, wo der Kaiser sich von der Armee nach Frankreich verfügte, war er dessen Lieutenant bei der Armee bis zum 18. Januar 1813, wo er selbst heimreiste. Vom 15. August bis zum 23. Oktober des nemlichen Jahrs hatte er bei der neuen Grossen Armee wieder den Ober-Befehl der Kavallerie. Am 24. Oktober beurlaubte er sich zu Erfurt vom Kaiser; reiste unter einer ihm von diesem gegebenen Kavallerie-Bedekung ab. : *) Am 24. Junii 1796 geschahe der Rhein-Uebergang unter dem französischen Ober-General Moreau. Nachdem er heimgekommen war, ließ er am 21. November 1813 seine eigene Armee vorrüken, welche die südlichsten Departemente Frankreichs und die anstossenden Departemente des Königreichs Italien besezte, aber, nachdem ihr König durch einen Vertrag vom 11. Januar 1814 mit dem Kaiser von Oesterreich *) sich an die wider den Kaiser und König Napoleon verbündeten Mächte angeschlossen hatte, verfuhr sie dort seit dem 16. Januar 1814 feindlich. König Joachim selbst stellte sich am 23. des nemlichen Monats an die Spitze dieser nun in Verbindung mit einer österreichischen Armee und mit einem brittischen Korps handelnden Armee, wodurch die Eroberung und Zertrümmerung des Königreichs Italien bewirkt wurde. Am 29. April 1814 kehrte, da ihm die Einladung zu Zurükziehung seiner Armee zugekommen war, er selbst voran nach Neapel heim, wo er am 2. Mai wieder eintraf. : *) In diesem Vertrag heißt er König von Neapel, er wird auch darin als solcher anerkannt, (wogegen zwar König Ferdinand der Vierte zu Palermo am 24. April protestirte,) sonst aber nennt er sich immer König beider Sicilien. Er wurde mit Karolina Buonaparte, welcher er nach der Zurükkunft aus Aegypten durch ihren Bruder Napoleon war empfohlen worden, am 20. Januar vermählt. Ihre Kinder sind: :1. Archill Napoleon, geboren am 21. Januar 1801, Erbprinz von Berg, unter dem Titel Herzog von Kleve, seit dem 15. Merz 1806, seit dem 15. Julii 1808 aber Kronprinz beider Sicilien; :2. Lätitia Josepha, geboren am 25. April 1802, Prinzessin von Berg seit dem 15. Merz 1806 und Fürstin Aebbtissin von Elten seit dem 14. Merz 1808, seit dem 15. Julii 1808 aber Prinzessin beider Sicilien. :3. Napoleon Lucian Karl, geboren am 16. Mai 1803, Prinz von Berg seit dem 15. Merz 1806, dagegen Prinz beider Sicilien seit dem 15. Julii 1808 und Fürst von Ponte Corvo seit dem Monat Januar des Jahrs 1813; :4. Louise Julia Karolina, geboren am 22. Merz 1805, Prinzessin von Berg seit dem 15. Merz 1806, seit dem 15. Julii 1808 aber Prinzessin beider Sicilien; alle vier erst mit dem Prädikat Durchleucht, seit dem 1. August 1806 mit dem Prädikat Hoheit, seit dem 15. Julii 1808 mit dem Prädikat Königliche Hoheit. Joachim Murat, König von Neapel, Gross-Admiral von Frankreich. frame|Murat König von Neapel. Joachim Murat, gebohren zu Quercy, der Sohn eines Postmeisters, der zugleich eine kleine Herberge hatte Im Jahr 1784 wechselte ein Edelmann Pferde an dieser Poststation; ihm fielen die Bemerkungen und die Antworten unseres Helden auf, er gewann ihn lieb, und fragte ihn, ob er mit ihm nach Paris gehen wollte Der damals vierzehnjährige Knabe freute sich über dieses Anerbieten, er bath seinen Vater um die Erlaubniss desselben. Dieses Edelmann, dessen Name ich nicht bemerkt habe, wohnte in der Strasse Comartin zu Paris; Mürat blieb nicht lange Zeit bei ihm; die Ursache davon habe ich nicht erfahren können. Er ist wohl überflüssig, die unsichern Gerüchte, die ich deshalb gesammelt habe, hier anzuführen; allein die Thatsache, welche die Leser hier finden, verdienen alle völligen Glauben. Als Mürat seinen ersten Wohlthäter verliess, trat er als Küchenjunge in die Küchen des Prinzen von Condé in Chantilly, woraus er wegen eines Diebstahls gejagt wurde. Erst vor fünf Jahren bei nachstehender Gelegenheit hat man diese Thatsache erfahren. Als Mürat eines Tages bei dem Banquier Recamier speiste, fand er die Gerichte so nach seinem Geschmacke, dass er seinen Wirth bath, ihm einen guten Koch zu verschaffen, weil der seinige weggehe. Herr Recamier erwiederte, seine Bitte könne er erfüllen, weil er nicht seinem Koche, sondern den Talenten eines alten, gegenwärtig ohne Stelle sich befindenden Kochkünstlers die Leckergerichte dieses Mahles verdanke. Mürat bath Racamier, ihm denselben zuzuschicken; Recamier] eröffnete Mürats Wunsch dem alten Koche, allein diesem schien diese Ehrenstelle nicht sonderlich zu behagen. Recamier drang in ihn und wollte die Beweggründe wissen, warum er bei einer so vortheilhaften Stelle so saumselig wäre. Unser Speisekünstler war allzu klug, als dass er auch nur ein Wörtchen zu erwiedern gewagt hätte; er liess sich doch zuletzt bestimmen und begab sich zu Mürats Palaste. Sobald Mürat ihn erblickte, erkannte er den alten Oberkoch, unter dem er in den Küchen des Prinzen von Condé gearbeitet hatte. Dieser Koch wusste sehr gut, wer Mürat war, und desshalb wollte er nicht zu ihm gehen. Mürat nahm zur Unverschämtheit seine Zuflucht, und ohne seine Fassung zu verlieren, sagte er zum Koche, er würde mit Recamier sprechen. Als Mürat Recamier wieder sah, bemerkte er ihm, dass der Koch, den er ihm empfohlen habe, ein schlechter Mensch sey. Recamier glaubte, es steche ein Geheimniss hinter dieser Sache; er fragte den Speisekünstler aufs neue, allein dieser schwieg nach wie vor. Recamier wollte ihn dennoch zu reden nöthigen, und gestand ihm, dass Mürat viel schlechtes von ihm gesagt und ihn sogar einen schlechten Menschen genannt habe. Diese Worte zogen den Koch gewaltsam aus seiner übergrossen Zurückhaltung; er sprach offenherzig, und entdeckte das Geheimniss. In seinem Unwillen gieng er so weit, dass er allen seinen Freunden Mürats Prellerei erzählte. Als dieser Nachricht davon erhielt, liess er den armen Koch mit seiner Familie zur Verhütung aller weiteren unanständigen Reden auf die Insel Rhe verweisen. Mürat lebte, nachdem er die Küche des Prinzen von Condé verlassen hatte, wieder eine Zeit in Paris. Jetzt starb seiner Verwandten, der ihm 6000 Franken vermachte, er bath seinen Vater um die Erlaubniss, eine Schule besuchen zu dürfen. Im Jahre 1786 trat er in diese Lehranstalt, welche er erst mit Ausbruche der Revolution verliess. Grosse Fortschritte im Studium der altrömischen Sprache, der Mathematik und der Geschichte waren die Früchte seiner Thätigkeit. Er kam wieder nach Paris, und suchte die Aufmerksamkeit des Bierbrauers Santerre auf sich zu ziehen. Nach dem Tode Ludwigs des XVI gieng er mit der Revolutionsarmee zur Belagerung Toulons ab. Dort lernte er Buonaparte'n kennen, und ihre erneuerte Bekanntschaft in Nizza ward bald zur innigsten Freundschaft. Als Buonaparte Oberbefehlshaber in Italien war, erhielt Mürat den Rang eines Obristen, machte alle Feldzüge in diesem unglücklichen Lande mit, folgte seinem alten Freunde nach Egypten, kam mit demselben, als er von der Armee ausriss, nach Frankreich zurück und half ihm das Directorium stürzen. Um so viele Dienste zu belohnen, gab ihm Napoleon die Hand seiner jüngsten Schwester, der Prinzessin Caroline. Bemerkenswerth ist es, dass die jetzige und vorige Königin von Neapel Caroline heissen. Caroline zeichnete sich immer durch die grossen Anlagen ihres Geistes und Herzens vortheilhaft aus. Nach Abschluss des Concordats mit dem Pabste wurden die Schriftsteller, welche die christliche, und besonders die römischkatholische Religion in Schriften schmähten oder lächerlich machten, von allen Aussichten auf Beförderung im Staat ausgeschlossen oder sonst ziemlich strenge gezüchtigt. Selbst Pigault Le-Brün, ein beliebter, aber unmoralischer Roman-Dichter, ist 1805 wegen einer seiner sittenverderblichen Schriften bei einem Haare kaum einer kurzen Reise nach Cayenne entgangen, und hatte es einzig und allein der Fürbitte der Caroline zu danken gehabt, dass er nicht auch fortgeschickt wurde, den Herren Varennes und Beaujou, die einige anstössige Lästerschriften wider das Christenthum herausgaben, Gesellschaft zu leisten. Vor ein Paar Jahren, da Madame Mürat weder so vornehm, noch so reich war, wie jetzt, beschenkte er sie mit einem Exemplar von seinen Schriften; und sie ist, wider die herrschende Mode, ungalant genug gewesen, das Compliment nicht nur in gutem Andenken zu behalten, sondern hat es auch dadurch zu erwiedern gesucht, dass sie ihn zu ihrem Privat-Sekretär ernannte, welches jedoch durch Napoleon's Veto verhindert worden ist. Mürats Leben, Thaten und Ende. Joachim Mürat ward im niedrigen Stande zu la Bastide am 25sten März 1770 gebohren. Obwohl als Knabe wild und unbändig, hatten ihn Armuths wegen, seine Eltern dennoch zum geistlichen Stande bestimmt, und nach Toulouse gebracht, damit er dort die nöthige Kenntnisse sich erwerbe. Seine Neigung blieb jedoch vorzugsweise auf den Soldatenstand gerichtet, darum trat er als gemeiner Chasseur in das Ardennen-Regiment. Eben befand sich Mürat auf Urlaub in seiner Heimath, als die Revolution ausbrach, und alle Feuerköpfe exaltirte. Auch der junge, schön gewachsene Mürat eilte nach Paris, und ward als Cavallerist unter Ludwigs XVI. constitutioneller Garde angestellt. Als durch den Revolutions-Sturm jenes Korps aufgelöst und der Krieg erklärt worden war, trat Mürat als Unterlieutenant zu den Chasseurs, und diente bey der westlichen Pyrenäen-Armee als guter Cavallerist. In dem nächsten Jahr arbeitete er sich bis zum Brigade-Chef hinauf. Bonaparte machte ihn im ersten italienischen Kriege zu seinem Adjutanten, und nun zeichnete sich Mürat nicht nur durch kühnen Muth, sondern durch unbegränzte Ergebenheit gegen seinen General aus. Er war von nun an sein rüstiges Werkzeug zur Ausführung schlechter Streiche. Bonaparte wußte dieß zu schätzen. Er sandte Mürat von Campo Formio voraus nach Rastadt, um dort seine Leute kennen zu lernen, und blieb mit seinen Diensten auch in dieser intrikaten Angelegenheit sehr zufrieden. Man schickte ihn bald darauf zur Armee nach Rom, wo er sich zur Zeit der Revolte befand und mit Joseph Bonaparte zusammenwirkte, anfangs die Unordnung und Verwirrung zu vermehren, um alsdann im Trüben zu fischen. Auch war er einer der Generale, welche die Aufrührer in der Nachbarschaft zu Paaren trieben. Mit Bonaparten gieng er dann nach Aegypten und Syrien. In der Schlacht bey Abukir, als die Türken die Festung schon eingenommen hatten, befehligte Mürat die Avantgarde, und bekam vom Obergeneral Befehl, ein Dorf, welches die türkische Stellung beherrschte, zu nehmen. Das Gefecht war äusserst heftig und Mürat selbst wurde verwundet, aber die Franzosen behaupteten dennoch den Sieg. Darum verlangte Bonaparte für ihn den Grad eines Divisionsgenerals, indem er in seinem Berichte sagte: dem General Mürat besonders haben wir den Gewinn dieser Bataille zu verdanken. Als Bonaparte Aegypten verließ, begleitete ihn Mürat und half am thätigsten mit zu der Revolution vom 18ten Brümaire. Er kommandirte nämlich im Pallaste des Raths der Fünfhunderte, und zur Dankbarkeit für die geleisteten großen Diensten ernannte ihn, auf Bonapartens Betrieb, die Consuls zum Commandanten der Garden. Um den kühnen verschlagenen Mann sich ganz eigen zu machen, gab der Oberconsul ihm am 25sten März 1800 seine Schwester, Annonciade Caroline Bonaparte zur Gemahlin, und beim Wiederausbruch des Krieges erhielt er ein bedeutendes Commando bei der Armee in Italien. Durch einen gewagten Cavallerie-Angriff drang Mürat am 7ten Juni 1800 in Vercelli ein, und nahm die dortigen Magazine. In der Schlacht bey Marengo am 14. Juni 1800 befehligte er die Cavallerie-Reserve, und trug vieles zu dem entscheidenden Sieg dieses Tages bey. Zum Dank ließ ihm die Regierung einen ehren-Säbel überreichen, mit den darauf gegrabenen Worten: "Bataille von Marengo, commandirte vom Ober-Consul. Von der Regierung dem General Mürat gegeben." Im folgenden Jahre befehligte Mürat die Observationsarmee, und zwang die Neapolitaner, nicht nur die Engelsburg, sonder den ganzen Kirchenstaat zu räumen. Der Pabst nahm den Sieger sehr schmeichelhaft auf, denn er kannte die unbegrenzte Eitelkeit des Mannes, und dieser unterzeichnete am 18ten Februar 1801 mit dem neapolitanischen General Damas den Waffenstillstand zu Foligno. Bald darauf bekam Mürat den Auftrag, Ludwig I., Infanten von Spanien, auf den Thron von Hetrurien zu setzen. Von dieser Zeit her schreibt sich seine freundschaftliche Verbindung mit der Königin von Hetrurien, welche nachher bey den Intriguen der spanischen Thron Umkehrung auch so trefflich benutzt wurde. Im Jahr 1804 berief Bonaparte den General Mürat als Stütze seiner Kaisermacht wieder nach Frankreich, und ernannte ihn zum Gouverneur von Paris, bald nachher zum Reichsmarschall und Großadmiral, obwohl er vom Seewesen nichts verstand. In dem merkwürdigen Feldzuge 1805 kommandirte der zum Prinzen des Reichs erhobene Mürat die Reserve-Cavallerie. Am 24sten September stand sein und Lannes Corps, 48,000 Mann stark, bei Straßburg, und Napoleon selbst folgte unmittelbar Mürats Colonne über den Rhein. Durch Ueberraschung schlug Mürat am 8ten October d. J. die Oesterreicher unter Auffenberg bei Wertingen, wo sie (nach französischen Berichten) 3000 Mann, 8 Fahnen und 7 Kanonen einbüßten. Eben so glücklich war das Gefecht bey Günzburg, worinn Mürat die Oesterreicher unter dem Erzherzog Ferdinand mit Verlust von 1200 Gefangenen zur Flucht nöthigte. In dem allgemeinen Angriffe auf die Stellungen bei Ulm, stand Mürats Korps zwischen Weißenhorn und Ulm, und trug vorzüglich zu den glänzenden Erfolge der am 17ten October geschlossenen schimpflichen Capitulation des General Mack bei. Am 31ten October zwang Mürat bei Lambach nach hartnäckigem Gefecht die Russen, unter Golowkin, zum Rückzuge, und verfolgte den mit 6000 Mann Cavallerie nach Böhmen fliehenden Erzherzog Ferdinand bis Eschenau. Am 13ten November d. J. hielt Mürat mit der Avantgarde (während Napoleon zu Schönbrunn war) seinen Einzug in Wien. Weniger glücklich war sein Gefecht am 16ten November mit Bagration, der sich durch die weit überlegene französischen Armee heldenmüthig, jedoch mit bedeutendem Verluste, durchschlug. In der großen Schlacht bey Austerlitz am 2ten December 1805 spielte Mürat gleichfalls eine Hauptrolle, und seine Talente als trefflicher Cavallerie-General, waren in diesem Feldzuge aufs neue glänzen bestättiget worden. Als nun vermöge des am 15ten December d. J. (durch den Grafen Haugwitz mit dem Marschall Düroc) zwischen Frankreich und Preußen geschlossenen Traktates, das Herzogthum Cleve und Berg zu Napoleons Disposition gestellt worden war, ernannte derselbe durch ein Dekret vom 15. März 1806, seinen Schwager, den Prinzen Joachim Mürat zum souverainen Herzog von Cleve, und sicherte ihm und seinen gesetzlichen männlichen Nachkommen nicht nur diese Länder, sondern auch die erbliche Würde eines Großadmirals von Frankreich zu. An eben jenem 15ten März war das Land, welches in seinem damaligen Umfange 350,000 Einwohner zählte, durch Mürats Adjutanten, dem General Beaumont, in Besitz genommen worden, und die Tendenz dieser Verfügung hatte der Erzkanzler in seiner Rede also angegeben: "Dem Prinzen Mürat ist die Bewachung eines wichtigen Theiles der Gränzen des Reichs übertragen! Konnte Se. Majestät sie würdigern Händen anvertrauen?" In der That schien damals eine solche Voraussetzung ganz richtig. Denn Mürats Schicksale und Handlungsmaximen schienen durch Napoleons (am 31ten März promulgirtes) Familien-Gesetz hinlänglich gefesselt zu seyn. Da bald hernach (am 13ten Juli d. J.) der rheinische Bund zu Stande kam, ward auch Mürat, als Gouverneur von Berg, ein Theilnehmer desselben, und sah seine Würde durch den Titel eines Großherzogs erhöhet. In den verhängnißvollen Schlachten bei Jena und Auerstädt that die französische Reiterei wenig, also hatte dort Joachim keine Gelegenheit sich auszuzeichnen. Aber er berennte schon am 16ten October Erfurt und erzwang jene berüchtigte Capitulation, wodurch 14,000 Preußen nebst dem Feldmarschall Möllendorf und dem Prinzen von Oranien in französische Hände fielen. Gleich darauf verfolgte Mürat, in Verbindung mit Soult und Ney die flüchtigen Preußen über den Harz nach Magdeburg. Die französische Armee gleich aber damals an Raub- und Plünderungs-Sucht einer wahren Räuberbande!! Das Hohenlohsche Corps mußte sich, nach dem unglücklichen Gefechte bey Zehdenick am 28sten October bei Prenzlau Mürat ergeben, welcher an diesem schändlichen Tage 17,000 Gefangene machte, worunter der Prinz Wilhelm August von Preußen, der Prinz von Mecklenburg, der Fürst Hohenlohe und der General Tauenzien waren, und 45 Fahnen und 69 Kanonen eroberte. Am 6ten November d. J. erschien Mürats Corps bey der Erstürmung von Lübeck, wo Blücher und der Herzog Friedrich Wilhelm von Braunschweig-Oels zu Gefangenen gemacht wurden. Nunmehr stieß Mürat zur Hauptarmee, die nach Polen vordrang, und das erste glückliche Gefecht, welches Mürat als Chef der Avantgarde, gegen die Russen hatte, war den 28sten November, an der Bsura. In Folge desselben rückte Mürats Truppen-Corps zuerst in Warschau ein. Mürat nahm Theil an dem Gefecht bey Lowicz und an der fürchterlichen Schlacht bey Eylau. Nach derselben war sein Standquartier mit der Reserve-Kavallerie bei Elbing und Marienwerder. Der neue Feldzug im Junius 1807 ward von Mürat durch ein glänzendes Gefecht bey Gutstadt mit der Arriergarde, wobei diese 1000 Mann einbüßte, eröffnet; auch wirkte ein Theil der Reserve-Kavallerie mit bei der Action von Heilsberg. Die letzte Waffenthat Mürats in diesem Krieg war die große Schlacht bei Friedland, welche den Tilsiter Waffenstillstand und den Frieden herbeyführte. Bey Napoleons Anschlägen auf Portugall und Spanien spielte unstreitig Joachim Mürat eine Hauptrolle. Er übernahm nemlich das Commando der im Anfang des Jahres nach Spanien ziehenden großen Armee, und hielt am 25sten März 1808 seinen Einzug in Madrid. Aus dieser Periode ist besonders der Briefwechsel merkwürdig, welchen Joachim mit der Königin von Spanien, der Königin von Hetrurien und dem König Carl IV heimlich durch seinen Adjutanten Demouthion und durch den spanischen Kammerherrn, Manuel von Villena, führte, und der selbst in der verstümmelten Gestalt, wie er officiel bekannt geworden, einen schauderhaften Blick in das scheußliche Gewebe der Intriguen, welche die Bourbons vom spanischen Throne verdrängten, erlaubt. Glaubwürdigen Nachrichten zu Folge war zu eben diesem Zwecke das furchtbare Gemetzel am 2. Mai 1808 in Madrid französischer Seits angestiftet worden. Obwohl von Carl IV. zum Generallieutenant des Königreichs und zum Präsidenten der zu Madrid versammelten Nationalrepräsentanten ernannt, mußte Mürat doch den Bruder seiner Beherrschers weichen, Spanien verlassen und den noch sehr wankenden Thron von Neapel besteigen, indem das Großherzogthum Berg wieder Napoleons Willkühr anheim fiel. Die Krone von Neapel bekam Joachim, der jetzt auch den Namen Napoleon annahm, durch das Decret vom 15ten Juli 1808, und am 6ten September hielt er in des Reiches Hauptstadt feierlich Einzug. Seine Regierung zeigte sich gleich Anfangs milde, und seine reiche Schenkung an das Capitel des h. Januarius (des hochverehrten Schutzpatrons des Reiches) bewies zur Genüge, daß Joachim recht wohl begriffen hatte, durch welche Mittel er des bigotten Volkes Zuneigung am leichtesten gewinnen könne. Mürats erste glänzende Waffenthat war die noch im Oktober desselben Jahres zu Stande gebrachte Eroberung der Insel Capri. Im laufe des folgenden Jahres ward, unter thätiger Mitwirkung Joachims die Landesadministration vervollkommnet. Ein Gefecht mit den Engländern im Meerbusen von Neapel (am 25sten Juli) fiel nicht gar rühmlich aus. Um das Volk sich ganz gewogen zu machen, gab Joachim an jedes Monats erstem Donnerstag öffentliche Audienz, wobei jedermann seine gerechten Beschwerden ihm selbst vortragen durfte. Wirklich hörte die Verschwörungen gegen des Staates Sicherheit allmählich auf. Der Hof von Palermo verlor seinen Einfluß auf die Gemüther der Neapolitaner, und Joachim schien vielmehr selbst im Anfang des Jahres 1810 schon so gute Einverständnisse auf Sicilien zu haben, daß nun völlig der Plan zur Eroberung der schönen Insel entworfen wurde. Die Expedition gegen Sicilien war zu Anfang das Jahrs 1810 in sehr hohem Tone angekündigt und wirklich mit vieler Anstrengung betrieben worden. Allein sie fiel gar traurig aus, denn der englische General Stuart wußte, in Verbindung mit Admiral Martin, alle Anstrengungen Joachims, der selbst seine Seemacht befehligen zu wollen schien, so zu vereiteln, daß im September die ganze Sache aufgegeben werden mußte, wobei denn die französische Großprahlerei alle Welt mit der erbärmlichen Tirade zu berücken wähnte: es sey gar nicht Zweck gewesen, Sicilien jetzt anzugreifen, doch sehe man nun klar, daß Sicilien den Engländern gewißlich werde entrissen werden, sobald man es nur ernstlich wolle! Indeß verbesserte Joachims Regierung auch in diesem Jahre manche wesentliche Mängel der alten Verfassung, hob den Ackerbau, stellte die Sicherheit der Straßen her, reinigte mehr und mehr das Land von verworfenem Banditengesindel, und hatte sich hinlänglich populär gemacht, um ohne Zuhetzen von aussen, nicht so leicht einen Versuch des Volks zu einer neuen Thronumkehrung zur Zeit fürchten zu dürfen. Im Jahr 1811 zeichnete sich Joachims Regierung durch große, von Napoleon dictatorisch und im Style der Staatsredner sehr empfindlich gebotene Seerüstungen aus, durch einen Generalpardon für alle Deserteurs und widerspenstige Conscribirte, durch Zusammenberufung der Generalstände des Reichs, durch wahrhaft humane Fürsorge für die öffentliche Erziehung, welche besonders in Neapel unglaublich vernachläßiget worden war, und durch Joachims Reise nach Paris, wo er unstreitig den Befehl erhielt, sich zum nordischen Feldzug gefaßt zu machen. Man kan mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit annehmen, daß Joachim diesem Befehle höchst ungern gehorchte, aber der Dictator duldete keinen Widerspruch. Welche Thaten Joachim in diesem Feldzuge verrichtete; wie er zu den Siegen bei Smolensk und an der Moskwa hauptsächlich beigetragen, aber auch bei Kaluga die empfindlichste Niederlage erlitten; wie seine ganze Cavallerie aufgerieben, er selbst mit Schimpf und Noth aus Rußland gejagt worden ist; das alles wird den Lesern, in dem Augenblick, wo dieß niedergeschrieben wird, noch in zu frischem Andenken seyn. Napoleon hatte, ehe er am 5ten December 1812 aus Smorgonie entfloh, die Trümmer des großen Heeres unter Joachims General Commando gestellt, aber Joachim strengte alle seine Feldherrn-Talente vergeblich an, mit der so ganz zerrütteten Armee sich in Litthauen zu halten. Er mußte schon in der Mitte des Decembers hinter den Niemen zurück, und nahm damals sein Hauptquartier zu Kowno; auch hier war kein Bleiben, vielmehr mußte der Rückzug hinter die Weichsel fortgesetzt werden. So fortdaurende Unglücksfälle wurden in Napoleons Kabinet nicht als unausbleibliche Resultate des rasenden Vordringens nach Moskau, sondern als Folgen der Ungeschicklichkeit des jetzigen Oberfeldherrn betrachtet. Empört über solche kränkende Beleidigungen, verließ Joachim das Heer, und übergab dessen Oberbefehl dem Prinzen Eugen Beauharnois. Napoleon ließ nun sogar öffentlich Joachim beschimpfen; indem der Moniteur erklärte: Der König von Neapel habe gar die Fähigkeit eines Feldherrn nicht, der ein großes Heer befehligen sollte! Dieser leidenschaftlich unvernünftige Ausfall der gegen sich selbst wüthenden Raserei eines vom Glück verwöhnten Despoten zerriß das schon früher durch Herrscher-Starrsinn locker gewordene Freundschafts-Band zwischen den verschwägerten Monarchen. Zwar kam Joachim noch einmal zurück, um an dem großen Kampf gegen Napoleons Gegner in Sachsen Theil zu nehmen; daran scheint aber einzig die noch nicht ganz beschwichtigte Furcht vor scharfer Ahnung, wenn der Weltdespot im Kampfe oben bliebe, die Ursache gewesen zu seyn. Als der Furcht beschwichtigt, die französische Macht bey Leipzig durch die Völkerschlacht völlig gebrochen, die Trümmer des Heeres schimpflich über den Rhein gejagt, und der Rhein selbst von den alliirten Heeren überschritten war, bewährte sich durch Joachims Abfall, die alte historische Wahrheit von neuem: daß ein Tyrann, der alles, was Menschen werth und heilig ist, mit Füßen tritt, noch nie in der Noth, (wo das Gefühl der Furcht vor ihm schwieg), einen treuen Freund gehabt; daß vielmehr seine Schmeichler und die Geschöpfe seiner monströßen Macht selbst, gewöhnlich die ersten sind, welche ihn verlassen und anfeinden, so bald es ihr Vortheil mit sich bringt. Joachim trat in Unterhandlungen mit England, und diese gediehen bald dahin, daß man ihm Neapels ruhigen Besitz verhieß, wenn er entscheidend mitwirken wolle, Napoleons Macht aus Mittel- und Ober-Italien zu entfernen. Er willigte ein! Joachim bemächtigte sich mit neapolitanischen Truppen des Kirchenstaates und des ehemaligen Toskanas und rückte gegen das Königreich Italien vor, als die Einnahme von Paris auch in Italien bald Waffenruhe herbeyführte. Jetzt kehrte er nach Neapel zurück, und seine Truppen räumten die besetzten Länder Italiens wieder. Doch seine verstellte Anhänglichkeit an die gute und gerechte Sache war nicht von langer Dauer. Den beyspiellosen Ereignissen des Jahres 1815 war es vorbehalten, auch diese Creatur Napoleons der Welt in ihrer wahren Gestalt zu zeigen. Am 5ten März d. J. gelangte die Nachricht von Napoleons Entweichung aus Elba nach Neapel. König Joachim ließ sogleich den österreichischen Gesandten rufen, und erklärte ihm, daß er unverändert dem System der Allianz treu seyn und bleiben werde. Diese Erklärung ließ er dem Wiener-Congreß und dem englischen Kabinette noch durch Kuriere erneuern. Aber im nemlichen Augenblick, sandte er seinen Adjutanten, den Grafen von Beaufremont mit dem Auftrag nach Frankreich, Napoleon aufzusuchen, und ihm seine Unterstützung zuzusichern. Kaum war derselbe in Lyon eingezogen, als Mürat öffentlich erklärte: "Daß er die Sache Napoleons wie die Seinige betrachte, und demselben nun beweisen werde, daß sie ihm nie fremd gewesen." Zu gleicher Zeit verlangte er vom heil. Vater für zwey seiner Divisionen den Durchgang durch das römische Gebiet, welche, weit entfernt feindliche Absichten zu hegen, ihn gewiß in seiner Hauptstadt nicht stören würden. Der Pabst protestirte gegen diese Verletzung seines Gebietes, und als sie dennoch erfolgte, flüchtete er sich nach Florenz. Schon am 30sten März eröffnete die neapolitanische Armee ohne vorausgegangene Kriegs-Erklärung die Feindseligkeiten gegen die österreichischen Vorposten in den Legationen. Diese mußten Anfangs der Uebermacht weichen. Durch aufrührerische Proklamationen suchte Joachim die Völker Italiens ihren rechtmäßigen Regenten untreu zu machen, und die Flamme der Empörung allenthalben zu verbreiten. An der Spitze seiner von Raubsucht und Freyheits-Schwindel ergriffenen Schaaren drang er bis an den Brückenkopf von Ochio bello vor. Hier scheiterten seine Unternehmungen. Das österreichische Heer unter dem General Feldmarschall Grafen Frimont, unter Baron Bianchi, Nugent und Neipperg schlug aller Orten diese raubgierige Armee zurück, und entwickelte bey jeder Gelegenheit eine Kraft und stärke, die Oesterreichs Fahnen mit ewigen Ruhme zieren. Bereits den 22sten Mai Morgens 2 Uhr rückte Graf Neipperg, mit beyden Kavallerieregimentern, Lichtenstein Husaren und Toskana Dragoner in Neapel ein, um den daselbst entstandenen Unordnungen und Plünderungen Einhalt zu thun. Gegen Mittags hielt der kommandirende General Feldmarschall-Lieutenant Baron Bianchi in Begleitung Sr. königl. Hoheit des Prinzen Leopold von Sicilien an der Spitze von 20,000 Mann unter dem lebhaftesten Ausbruch der Volksfreude seinen feierlichen Einzug. Was in den Annalen der Kriegsgeschichte beynahe unerhört ist, ereignete sich hier. In einem Zeitraum von vier Wochen war dieses ganze Königreich seinem Usurpator entrissen, der nicht ganz sieben volle Jahre auf dem geraubten Throne saß. Mit Schmach und Schande bedeckt, floh Mürat nach Frankreich, und diente Napoleon in der Provence so gut er konnte, indem er mit Neapel und Italien einen ununterbrochenen Briefwechsel unterhielt, um wieder eine Revolution zu erwecken. Aber der Sturz seines Herrn, und der Geist der Provencalen nöthigten ihn, Frankreich zu verlassen, und Korsika zum Mittelpunkt seiner neuen Versuche zu machen. Zu Vescovato versammelte er beyläufig 400 Offiziere um sich, denen er große Versprechungen von bürgerlichen und militärischen Ehrenstellen, von Dotationen in liegenden Gütern, kurz von Hab und Gut der Neapolitaner machte, wenn sie ihm helfen würden den Bürgerkrieg in Neapel zu organisiren. -- Oesterreich, immer bedacht von Italien jede Veranlassung zu bürgerlichen Erschütterungen zu entfernen, bot Mürat eine Freystätte in seinen Staaten an, und sandte zu dem Ende einen vertrauten und ehemaligen diplomatischen Agenten Mürats, Maceroni, an ihn nach Korsika; auch lag eine englische Fregatte bereit, ihn nach Triest zu überführen. Allein Mürats Eitelkeit und die Sucht Dinge zu unternehmen, denen seine Kräfte nicht gewachsen waren, achtete dieß alles für Schande. Maceroni war den 28sten September in Ajaccio mit seinem Auftrag angelangt, und Mürat ging in der Nacht vom 28sten auf den 29sten September mit sechs schwach bewaffneten Barken und etwa 200 Offizieren und Unteroffzieren unter Segel, nachdem er den Tag zuvor (den 27.) noch mehrere militärische Beförderungen vorgenommen hatte. -- Voll der thörichsten Hoffnungen, richtete er beim Kap Tarbonnara seinen Lauf nach Calabriens Küsten. Den 8ten October um 11 ½ Uhr Vormittags erschienen zwei bewaffneten Fahrzeuge auf der Rhede von Pizzo; 31 Personen stiegen aus, und begaben sich, Mürat an ihrer Spitze, mit Waffen versehen, auf den Gemeindeplatz, wo er auf öffentlichen Markte schrie: "Ich bin Joachim; ruft Alle, es lebe Joachim Mürat." Das Volk war vor Schrecken einige Augenblicke ausser sich. Mürat fragte nach Pferden, und schlug unterdessen mit seinem Gefolge die Straße nach Montelone ein. Das Volk, die Eigenthümer, und darunter der Generalprocurator des Duca del'Infantado, Hr. Alcala, griffen zu den Waffen und verfolgten jene unter dem Rufe: "Es lebe Ferdinand!" Mürat wollte sich einen Weg zur Rhede mit Gewalt bahnen, wurde aber umringt und gefangen genommen. Im Handgemenge ward bloß der Hauptmann Pernice, ein Korse, getödtet; der Genera; Franzeschetti mit sieben andern wurde verwundet. Das aufgebrachte Volk wollte Mürat umbringen, aber die Klügern suchten ihn jener Strafe aufzubewahren, welche das Völkerrecht bewafneten Räubern bestimmt. Selbst die Weiber griffen zu den Waffen, und nahmen Theil an der rühmlichen Gefahr, mit ihrem Leben das Reich vor Bürgerkriege, und Italien vor einer blutigen Revolution zu bewahren. Mürat wurde als öffentlicher Feind und Ruhestörer vor eine Militärcommission zur Verantwortung gestellt, und mit einhelliger Stimme zum Tode verurtheilt. Den 13ten October Abends 6 Uhr sank dieser Abentheurer, von acht Kugeln getroffen, todt zur Erde. So endete Joachim Mürat, der aus dem gemeinsten Stande sich bis zum Königsthrone empor schwang. Ob sein Leben so fleckenlos war, wie er behauptete, bezweifeln wir nach dieser Darstellung mit vollem Recht. Mürat, als Privatmann und als Fürst, von einem Landsmann beschrieben. :Aus dem Französischen. Die Vorsehung scheint bisweilen Menschen mitten unter den politischen Stürmen auf einen Thron zu setzen, um den Völkern und den Königen eine Lehre zu geben, und das sind denn die Usurpatoren. So wie sie nur auf Trümmern, Blut, Noth und Leichnamen ihren Thron begründen, eben so erhalten sie sich auch nur darauf, so lange sie in denselben Fußtapfen fortschreiten. Mürat und Napoleon, sind die deutlichsten Beweise davon. -- Was bisher über Mürat bekannt geworden, ist größtentheils sehr entstellt und unrichtig. Da ich aus seiner Nachbarschaft gebürtig, und außerdem Augenzeuge eines großen Theils seiner Handlungen, oftmals auch mit seinen Gedanken vertraut gewesen bin, so kann ich das hier Erzählte verbürgen, und mehrere Details ertheilen, von denen ich allein Kenntniß habe. Joachim Mürat war 1767 in la Bastide, einem Dorfe, 4 Lieues von Cahors, gebohren. Seine Eltern waren geringe, aber brave Leute, und hatten vermittelst eines sehr im Rufe stehenden Gasthofes ihr gutes Auskommen. Joachim hatte mehrere Brüder und Schwestern, aber da er der jüngste, und vielleicht der klügste von allen war, so wollte seine Mutter, deren Liebling er war, daß er studirte und bestimmte ihn schon in voraus zum geistlichen Stande. Das war so die gewöhnliche Bestimmung der jüngern Söhne, da die ältern fast allein Erben ihrer Väter waren. Neun Jahr als, ward er auf das königl. Collége von Cahors geschickt, wo er einen gewissen Treuniel, (durch sein Talent zur Elegieen-Dichtung berühmt) zum Repetenten erhielt. Sein Studium litt indeß sehr durch den Ungestüm seines unbändigen, flüchtigen und dem Spiele leidenschaftlich ergebenen Karakters. Er saß 7 Jahr lang auf derselben Bank, wo der Verfasser eines Telemachs gesessen hatte, und blieb kalt dabei Er rückte von einer Klasse in die andere, ohne die mindesten Fortschritte zu machen, und man gab ihn endlich ganz auf, wie der Arzt einen Kranken. Er sollte wenigstens in der Rhetorik etwas leisten, und der Professor Chaboissier gab sich deshalb alle erdenkliche Mühe mit ihm. Allein vergebens. Voll Zorn rief dieser endlich aus: "Lauf! du taugst nur zum Soldaten! du bist ein Taugenichts." Die Liebe machte später auch auf Mürat Eindruck, und zwar auf die drolligste Weise. Bei einem Auftrage von seinen Eltern, Korn einzukaufen, verliebte er sich in ein junges Mädchen. Er fragt, wer sie ist, und ohne sich zu besinnen, giebt er sich bei ihrem Onkel, (einen Vater hatte sie nicht mehr) für einen der reichsten Kaufleute des Landes aus, und hält bei ihm um ihre Hand an. Es gelingt ihm, den alten Mann zu überreden, und er erhält was er wünschte, einen Empfehlungsbrief an die Mutter des Mädchens. Diese ladet ihn zur Mählzeit, und zeigt der Tochter den Brief des Onkels. Der Erfolg ist, daß letztere (die Mürat noch nicht einmahl gesehen,) augenblicklich das Haus verläßt, und nicht wieder kommt. -- Während nun Mürats Familie ihn bald auf das Seminarium zu senden wähnte, ließ er plötzlich Eltern, College, Soutane (das geistliche Kleid) in Stich, und ging mit seinem Kameraden Croiset hin, um die Mütze mit einem Helm zu vertauschen. Das geschah etwa drei Jahre vor der Revolution. -- Diese neue Carierre, welche dereinst die Quelle seines Glücks werden sollte, ward anfangs für ihn eine Quelle von Langeweile und Mißmuth. An ein freies Leben gewöhnt, konnte er sich nicht an die strenge Disciplin gewöhnen, die damals noch üblich war. Er wandte sich an seinen ältesten Bruder, der ihn sehr liebte, und ihn wieder loskaufte, wenn er die Soutane wieder anzog, und einen Theologischen Cursus durchging. Er versprachs, um bald zum zweiten male wieder Dienste, und gleich darauf den Abschied zu nehmen. Er erhielt ihn, aber -- um zum dritten Male wieder Dienste zu nehmen, und -- zum dritten male den Abschied zu fordern, den seine Familie ihm aber diesmal nicht verschaffen wollte. Merkwürdig sind die Worte des Vorstehers von dem College zu Cahors gegen Mürats älteren Bruder, der schon wieder anfing, zu winken: "Lassen Sie ihn beim Militär, sagte er, der wird einmal Marschall von Frankreich! -- Mit eben der Dreistigkeit, wie er oben den Onkel des Mädchens, in das er sich verliebt gehabt, bethört, betrog er einesmals nach den alten geizigen Onkel eines seiner guten Freunde, der Geld von einem Rekruteur geliehen, unter der Bedingung, daß, wenn die Zeit der Wiederbezahlung verflossen sey, er als Soldat eintreten müsse. Mürat schwatzte dem alten Mann das Geld ab, und gab ihm zum Pfand eine Dose, die er für eine goldene von großen Werth ausgab, die aber unächt war und nur eine Kleinigkeit kostete. Zu Anfang der Revolution erhielt Mürat eine Offizierstelle im Regiment der Ardennen, das im mittägigen Frankreich garnisonirte. Sein überspanntes Wesen machte die Hauptanführer der Revolution aufmerksam auf ihn. Da er indeß beim Jakobinismus (der erst im Entstehen war) noch nicht Unterstützung genug hatte, so mußte er fürchten, eingezogen zu werden, desertirte, ging nach Paris, und vertauscht hier, wie man sagt, auf einige Zeit das Epaulett mit der Serviette eines Marqueurs, beim Restaurateur Beauviellier, bis die Deputirten, denen er bekannt war, ihn bei der garde constitutionelle Ludwigs XVI. einstellten. Bei Auflösung dieser Garde befand sich Mürat um so mehr in Verlegenheit, da er durch den Eintritt in dieselbe nun mit beiden Parteien zerfallen war. Gleichwohl wollte ers lieber mit den Jakobinern halten, da er durch diese vielleicht leichter wieder in Thätigkeit kommen konnte, und ohne Verzug ließ er sich durch einen Landsmann von ihm, einen Schiffbauer, der in genauem Verhältniß mit Marat stand, bei Letzterem einführen. Er gefiel demselben, und bat gesprächsweise sogleich um die Gunst, sich doch auch Marat statt Mürat nennen zu dürfen. Marat redete ihm das aus, nahm sich aber einstweilen seiner an, und in wenigen Tagen ward er Sous-Lieutenant im 12. Chasseur-Regiment zu Pferde *). : *) Nach Marats Tode hielt er wirklich beim Convent förmlich um dessen Namen an. Der Convent ließ aber sein Gesuch unbeachtet. Als solcher brachte er in der damaligen Clubs die heftigsten Bewegungen hervor, welche namentlich gegen König und Adel gerichtet waren, und durch diese Aufhetzungen brachte er's wirklich bald zum Sous-Lieutnantcolonel. Aber da fiel er auch in Ungnade. Die Aussäuberung unseres Heers, nach Robespierres Tode, raubte ihm bis zum Vendemiaire jede Anstellung, wo der National Convent, um sich zu vertheidigen, sich wieder mit allen Militairs umgab, die er so eben abgesetzt hatte, und bei dieser Gelegenheit schlugen die Chefs dieser unglücklichen Expedition sich mehr für ihre eigene Sache, als für die einer Versammlung, die sie alle verabscheueten. Mürat zeichnete sich unter andern an diesem Tage besonders aus, und Buonaparte, (der diesen Nachtrag zur Massakre vom 2. September en Chef kommandirte) hob ihn sogleich heraus. Zur Belohnung für sein Mitwirken beim Blutbad, ward er in der Armee der West-Pirinäen wieder angestellt, und, nach dem Frieden mit Spanien, bei der Armee von Italien, von der Buonaparte das Commando erhielt, zum Adzudanten gemacht. Sein Muth und seine Thätigkeit, besonders in den Schlachten von Mondovi und Arcole erwarben ihm immer mehr das Vertrauen des Generals en Chef, der ihn zum Brigade-General ernannte, und ihn zu verschiedenen Sendungen gebrauchte, die er auch mit Erfolg vollführte. Aus Erkenntlichkeit für dieses Vertrauen Bonapartes begleitete er denselben nach Eqypten. Beim Berg Tabor schlug er einen beträchtlichen Trupp Araber aufs Haupt. Mit Wunden bedeckt ward er auf dem Schlachtfelde zum Divisions-General ernannt. Er selbst hielt immer viel auf diesen Sieg. -- Am 18. Brümaire trug er wieder sehr vieles zur ersten Usurpation der souveränen Würde Buonapartes bei; denn als der große Eroberer von Italien schon aus Vor dem Deputirten Arena erbleichte, kam Mürat gerade zur rechten Zeit an der Spitze seinen Janitscharen ihn zu Hülfe, und sprach mit einer Donnerstimme den gemessenen Befehl zur Auflösung der Versammlung aus. Buonaparte war nicht undankbar dafür, und gab ihm die Hand seiner jüngsten Schwester, die eben die Erziehungsanstalt der Madame Campan verlassen hatte. Diese Verheirathung mit Caroline Buonaparte, deren Hand Moreau abgelehnt, war der Anfang seines Glückslaufs zu nennen. Er mußte dies selbst empfinden, denn er betrug sich gegen Alle ganz ausgelassen vor Freunde, so, daß er -- sogar seine Frau darüber, ganz vergaß. Seine Rang, sein natürlicher Anstand eroberte ihm leicht alle Herzen, hohe und auch niedere. Die erste, die als seine Geliebte glänzte, ist die bekannte Eleonore Laplaigne, nachherige Gattin von Revel. Der Prozeß des letzteren ist vor einiger Zeit in den öffentlichen blättern zur Genüge bekannt geworden. Noch andere solcher Geliebten zu nennen, verlohnt der Mühe nicht. Das System, seine Familie zu erheben, lernte er ebenfalls von Buonaparte; da seinen Geschwistern zu großen Würden die Erziehung fehlte, versah er sich möglichst mit Reichthümern und Gütern. Seine Mutter allein, lehnte jede kleine Wohltha von ihm ab, und, gleich als ahnete sie das bevorstehende Schicksal ihres Sohnes, soll sie bei jeder neuen Erhebung desselben geseufzt haben. Mürat wollte indeß niemals, daß einer der Seinigen ihn besuche. Einer seiner Schwestern schickte er einmal eine Rolle Goldstücke entgegen, damit sie nur augenblicklich auf dem Wege, wo sie gekommen war, ihn zu sehen, wieder umkehre. Eine zweite Schwester blieb lange Zeit in Ungnade, weil sie ihre Tochter an einen liebenswürdigen jungen Arzt gegeben hatte. Auffallender, noch sorgte er für die Kinder seiner Geschwister. Einen großen Theil seiner Neffen ließ er nach Paris kommen, und den einen derselben sogar im Prytaneum erziehen. Es ward aber nichts aus ihm. Die Nieçen mußten in Toulouse in eine Pension gegeben werden, wo sie die erste Bildung erhielten, und später kamen sie zur Madam Campan. Eine derselben erhielt einen gewissen Agar zum Manne, der nachher sein Finanzminister in Neapel ward. Mürat schämte sich gleichwohl dergestalt seiner Familie, daß er die wahren Verhältnisse derselben selbst vor seiner Frau verbarg. Einst wollte sie so gern diese Familie (bei Gelegenheit einer Badereise in dortiger Gegend) kennen lernen, allein Mürat suchte es durchaus zu verhindern. Ein anderes Mal machten die Deputirten seines Geburtslandes ihm ihre Aufwartung, und um sich gegen seiner Frau nichts zu vergeben, redete er diese Leute, die ihn von Jugend auf gekannt, mit der Hoheit eines gebornen Fürsten an. Dafür gab ihm einst ein Nachkomme des Hauses Latour d'Auvergne, der ihn um eine Stelle in Buonapartes Hause gebeten, und dem er dagegen eine der ersten Stellen in dem Seinigen angetragen, zur Antwort: "Bei einem Stallknecht habe ich nicht dienen wollen!" Eben so lehnte der bekannte Delille, sein Landsmann, es durchaus ab, von Mürat die angebotene Senator-Würde anzunehmen, hat aber auch niemals einen Vers auf ihn gedichtet, was er so sehr gewünscht. Seine Pralereien sollten des alles wieder gut machen. Einst wollte er auch gern für sein Geburtsland etwas thun. Es sollten in den vornehmsten Städten Frankreichs Lyceen angelegt werden. Für das Departement, worin Cahors liegt, schlug man Agen vor. Mürat bestand aber auf Cahors selbst. Man schützte vor, dies sey zu arm. "So erbiete ich mich, 60,000 Franks dazu herzugeben," sagte er. Der Staatsrath mußte still schweigen, und Cahors erhielt das Lyceum. Aber er hat niemals einen Dreier von Mürat zu sehen bekommen. Eben so versprach er später als König von Neapel den französischen Lieferanten alle ihre Forderungen, die sie bei Gelegenheit des Feldzugs Buonapartes in diesem Königreiche machten, zu gewähren; die Masse belief sich auf 900,000 Franks, er zahlte aber Niemand einen Heller. Mürats erster Schritt zu seinem großen Reichthum geschah gewißermaßen in der Schlacht von Marengo, wo er die Reiterei befehligte. Unsere Truppen flohen schon von allen Seiten, und Buonaparte stand hinter einem Baum versteckt, als Mürat zu ihm heransprengte, ihn in die Schlacht zurückführte, und ihm zurief, "daß Desaix so eben mit seinem Phalanx der Unbesiegbaren heranrücke! Die Schlacht ward gewonnen, und Buonaparte gab Mürat zum Lohn dafür den Oberbefehl der Observationsarmee, die auf Arcona marschirte, um das den Franzosen abgetretene Land zu besetzen, und dem Pabst seine Staaten zurückzugeben. Mürat entledigte sich des letztern Auftrags zu solcher Zufriedenheit, daß der Pabst ihm eine goldene, mit Diamanten und seinem Bildnisse gezierte Dose, zum Geschenk machte, die man unter die schönsten Dosen rechnen kann. Kurz nachher schloß Mürat einen Waffenstillstand und darauf den Frieden zwischen Frankreich und Neapel, und zeigte den Neapolitanern durch eine Proklamation an, daß sie in ihre Heimath zurückkehren könnten. Er ward hierauf Gouverneur der Asalzinischen Republik, und residirte in Mailand, wo er 1802 die neuen Autoritäten einsetzte. Einen prächtigen Säbel den man ihm überreichte, schlug er aus, aber dafür erhob er unermeßliche Contributionen, und kam nach Frankreich, beladen mit Geld und Geschenken aller Art, zurück. Bald nachher konnte man auf seinem Schlosse Villiers la Garenne die größten Meisterwerke, vorzüglich die eines Canova, zu sehen bekommen, und Mürat lehnte trotzig den Vorschlag ab, sie zum Besten des Publikums nach dem Pariser Museum bringen zu lassen, wollte aber ach ungern, daß jemand von dieser seiner Gallerie sprach. Ueberhaupt besaß er damals noch einige Schaam über seinem Reichthum, er weigerte sich unter andern, ein Landhaus zu kaufen, das an 2,000,000 Franks kosten sollte, indem er offen eingestand, daß dies zwar eine Kleinigkeit für ihn sey, Andere sollten dies aber nicht wissen. Auch war er sehr mitleidig, und verwandte sich häufig und gern für Jemanden, der eine Anstellung wünschte, besonders für Leute, die, wie er, etwas exaltirt waren. Seiner Empfehlung folgte jedesmal das Patent gleich nach. Nur sein ehemaliger Schlafkammerad, konnte nichts von ihm erhalten, und es schien, als wenn die Niedrigkeit dieses Menschen ihm die Selbstanmaßung seiner Größe vorwerfe, als er ihn erblickte. -- Dies war übrigens Mürats glücklichste Zeit, Er war nie glücklicher, nie mächtiger. Sein Hof war klein, aber er hatte fast keinen Schmeichler darunter, und folgte nur seinem Herzen. So stand er damals der Stelle eines Präsidenten des Wahlkollegiums seines Departements mit edler Herablassung vor, und erwarb sich sogar die Achtung der Großen die ihn kannten, und seine Erhebung anfangs mit Neid betrachtet hatten. Er ward znm Mitglied im gesetzgebenden Körper ernannt, und wählte zu seinem Collegen einen gewissen Bastide, einen seiner ersten Speichellecker, und Agar, einen verschmitzten Menschen, der sich bald bei ihm so beliebt machte, daß er ihn zu seinen geheimen Sekretair ernannte, und ihm sein ganzes Vertrauen schenkte. Er folgte Mürat in dem Feldzuge von 1805 mitten durch alle Gefahren des Krieges, erhielt zum Lohn dafür die Verwaltung seines Großherzogthums Berg, bald darauf die Hand von einer von Mürats Nichten, und 1808 in Neapel die Stelle eines Finanzministers, als Graf von Moßburg. Mürat ward 1804 Gouverneur von Paris. Der B. Vendemiaire hatte ihn besonders dazu empfohlen. Er ward auch vielfältig gepriesen, besonders von den Dichtern. Es war dies der erste Schritt zu seiner nachherigen tollen Verblendung. Eins dieser Gedichte endigte sogar: ::Du wirst Paris beherrschen, ::Wie Napoleon die Welt beherrscht! Er fing sein neues Amt gleich damit an, daß er bei dem Akt der Hinrichtung des Herzogs von Enghiem den Vorsitz führte, und er setzte seiner barbarischen Härte die Krone auf, indem er zum Prinzen, welcher die Gend'armen anredete: "Allons mes amis!" erwiederte: "Tu n'as point des amis ici!" Er hieß auch damals der neue Marat, und bewährte diesen Beinamen noch mehr durch Anfertigung einer Liste signalisirter Brigands, wo ein Moreau, Pichegrü, Georges Conlandal, die Gebrüder Polignac obenan standen. Mürats Erhebungen mehrten sich zusehends. Er ward bald Marschall von Frankreich und Groß-Admiral, den 1. Februar 1805 ward er zum Prinzen erhoben. Es war fast das merkwürdigste seiner Lebensjahre. Seine Kriegsthaten im Feldzuge von 1805 verdienen herausgehoben zu werden. Er eröffnete dieselben durch den Sieg bei Wertingen, nachdem er 3000 Gefangene gemacht; er marschirte nach Neresheim, warf den Feind, und machte 100 Gefangene; er kam nach Nordlingen an, schloß die Division Vernesh ein, welche kapitulirte; er schlug den Erzherzog Ferdinand, suchte die Russen auf, sie flohen. Seine Cavallerie griff den Nachtrab der Oesterreicher auf der Straße von Morobach an, und machte 500 Gefangene; vorwärts Lambach verfolgte, er den Feind auf dem Fuße, grif ihn nach der Wegnahme von Ems, auf den Höhen von Amstetten an, schlug ihn, und machte 1800 Gefangene. Er kam in St. Polten an, rückte in Wien ein, verfolgte den Feind, erreichte ihn in Emzersdorf, zersprengte den Nachtrab der Russen, und machte 2000 Gefangene. Er rückte in Brunn ein, und setzte endlich seiner Bravheit in der Schlacht von Austerlitz die Krone auf. Murat schrieb vom Schlachtfelde an seine Gemahlin: "Napoleon habe die Riesenschlacht gewonnen, und sey nun Herr der Welt!"-- Sonderbar erscheint es aber, daß Napoleon gerade damals, wo die nordischen Mächte schon entfernt an eine allgemeine Vereinigung, gegen den allgemeinen Feind dachten, sich Mürat, der so sehr geneigt und geeignet war, ihn in seinen tollen Unternehmungen zu unterstützen, lossagte. Napoleon nämlich heirathete nach dem Frieden mit Oesterreich die Großherzogin Maria Louise, und es ward ihm der König von Rom gebohren. Mürat eilte nach Paris, um ihm Glück dazu zu wünschen, und, statt der Antwort -- erhält er den Befehl, Ferdinand IV. die Krone von Neapel zurückzugeben. Mürat bat sich bis zum andern Morgen Bedenkzeit aus. Aber in der Nacht reisete er plötzlich nach Italien ab, und als er, in Neapel angekommen, noch einmal an den obigen Befehl erinnert ward, antwortete er mit Stolz dem Marschall, der ihm demselben vorhält: "Sagen Sie Ihrem Herren, er mag kommen, und sie sich holen! Er soll wissen, was 60,000 Mann vermögen, die bewaffnet und bereit sind, sie zu vertheidigen!" Diese Festigkeit brachte Napoleon von seinem Vorsatze wieder ab, dem Onkel seiner Gemahlin seinen Thron wieder zu geben, und Mürat, stolz auf diesen Erfolg, hielt sich nun für ewig darauf gesichert. -- Wir kehren noch einmal zum Jahre 1805 zurück. Der größte Vortheil, den Mürat aus dem Feldzuge von 1805 zog, war die Verleihung des Großherzogthums Berg, welches mittelst Verhandlungen zwischen Preußen und Frankreich nach der Schlacht von Austerlitz an letzteres abgetreten ward. Aber 1806 schon mußte Mürat fürchten, es wieder zu verlieren. Er wollte zu dem Kriege mit Preußen eine Contingent stellen, da er Souverain, und Mitglied des Rheinbundes geworden war. Er konnte sich den Widerwillen seiner Unterthanen denken, für einen fremden Abentheurer gegen ihren ehemaligen Landesherren zu fechten, und machte deshalb Buonaparte Vorstellungen, die aber nichts halfen. Seine Gemahlin suchte ihm auf alle mögliche Weise zuzureden, indem sie ihm sogar die Ungnade ihres Bruders vorhielt, aber er blieb anfangs fest, später indeß ließ er sich doch mit fortreißen, und nahm an dem Kriege 1806 den thätigsten Antheil. Seine Wandelbarkeit beweißt sich am leichtesten dadurch, daß er mitten in einem heftigen Zwiespruch mit seiner Gemahlin über den obigen Gegenstand, einer Dame, die ihn fragte: "was er ihr aus Berlin mitbringen werde," freundlichst erwiederte: "Eine Berline, Madam!" Er trug, im Feldzuge selbst viel zum Gewinn der Schlacht von Jena bei, verfolgte die Reste des Preußischen Heeres, schnitt sie von der Oder ab, und zwang den Fürsten von Hohenlohe, mit seinem Armeekorps die Waffen zu strecken. Später bewährte er seinen Ungestüm von neuen in der Schlacht von Eylau, wo er wie toll, im Galop, den Zügel des Pferdes zwischen den Zähnen, in der Linken ein Pistol, in der Rechten den Säbel, Alles überritt, und sich neuerdings den Beinamen eines Schlächters der Armee erwarb. Nach der Schlacht von Friedland verfolgte er die Russen auf ihrem Rückzuge, und hielt erst nach dem Frieden von Tilsit mit seiner Kriegslust inne. Gegen das Ende des Jahres 1807 hielt Buonaparte sich einige Wochen in Fontainebleau auf. Mürat folgte ihm, und huldigte hier der Liebe in den Armen einer Dame aus der Residenz, der Gemahlin des Generals W....., die ihn so mit ihren Netzen umstrickt hatte, daß er für alles andere taub war. Seit seine Gemahlin ihm einmal einen General vorgezogen, überließ er sich ganz unbefangen den Lockungen zur Untreue. Die obenbenannte Geliebte kostete ihm für einen Aufenthalt von 3 Tagen 1500 Franks, die sie bloß im Gasthofe bezahlen sollte, wo sie auf das schlichteste gelebt hatte; so theuer mußte man damals das Glück bezahlen, in der nähe des großen Napoleon verweilen zu dürfen. Bald darauf ging Mürat nach Spanien, als General-Lieutenant der Heere Buonapartes, unter dem Vorwande, die Engländer aus Portugal zu verjagen. Als er erst auf Spanischen Grund und Boden angelangt war, trachtete er unaufhörlich daran, die Spaltung die schon zwischen der königlichen Familie existirten, noch mehr anzufachen, indem er bald die Sache des Prinzen von Asturien, bald die Sache des Königs und des Friedens-Fürsten betrieb, besonders, nachdem der König im Gefolge des Aufstands von Aranjuez seine Entsagungsakte eingereicht hatte. Er wirkte so viel durch seine Ränke, Versprechungen und Drohungen, daß er es vermittelst des Generals Savary dahin brachte, daß alle Mitglieder der königlichen Familie nach Bayonne abreiseten, wo Buonaparte sie erwartete, um dem Anscheine nach den Vermittler zu machen, in der That aber, sie zu bestehlen. Dieses fürchterliche Manövre gehört ganz der Erfindung Napoleons, und der Vollführung Mürats an. Aber es war nicht genug, den König von Spanien und seine Familie einzukerkern, auch das Volk mußte zerstört werden. Den 4. May 1808 erneuerte Mürat in Madrid die Scenen des Vendemaires. So herschten Schrecken und Tod zu Madrid, während die Spanischen Prinzen in Bayonne gefangen waren. Ferdinand sollte entsagen, oder -- sterben. Er entsagte, unstreitig im Vertrauen auf Gottes Gerechtigkeit. -- Vom Augenblick an sah Mürat sich als König von Spanien an. Allein seine Grausamkeiten gegeu die Hauptstadt, und seine übrigen Räubereien hatten ihn den Spaniern so verhaßt gemacht, daß man ihm die Krone dieses Landes nicht zu geben wagte. Er mußte daher seinen Schwager Joseph auf dem Throne von Neapel ablösen. Er ward ohne Hinderniß allgemein anerkannt, und mußte sich wirklich bald durch allerlei Mannövres die Zuneigung des Volks gewinnen. Gleichwohl, ob er schon König beider Sizilien hieß, besaß er nur immer das Königreich Neapel. Gern wollte er dem König Ferdinand IV. auch Sizilien entreißen, aber die Engländer beschützten es, und seine Expedition scheiterte gänzlich. Es ward ein Waffenstillstand zwischen Beiden Königen geschlossen, und jeder behielt vorläufig, was er einmal davon inne hatte. Die Rückwirkung in dem denkwürdigen Feldzug 1812, begann durch Mürat, und wurde durch die Elemente vollendet, in dem Augenblicke, als Napoleon voll Vertrauen auf den guten Erfolg der Unterhandlungen, die er mit dem Russischen Oberbefehlshaber eingeleitet, sich dem Vergnügen sorglos hingab, und Mürat von der nemlichen Sorglosigkeit befangen, mit russischen Offizieren von einem Saufgelage zum andern überging, in denen man ihn, schlau genug festhielt; hier ging plötzlich bei Letzterem die schreckliche Nachricht ein, daß der Feind 15,000 Mann der auserlesensten Reiterei unter seinem Befehle umzingelt und gefangen genommen habe. (Ein Faktum, das durch einen authentischen Augenzeugen verbürgt wird). Diesen Fehler, der Buonaparten zwang, auf der Stelle Moskau zu verlaßen, konnte derselbe dem Mürat niemals verzeihen, und nachdem er, gleichsam als wolle er ihn noch einmal auf die Probe stellen, ihm kurz vorher, ehe er nach unzuberechnendem Verluste, die Ueberbleibsel seines Heeres verließ, nach einmal das Oberkommando anvertrauete, nahm er es ihm gleich nach her auf die auffallendste Weise wieder ab, gleich als wolle er ihm seinen Zorn im Angesichte von ganz Europa erkennen geben. In dem Dekrete, welches den Eugen Beauharnois an seine Stelle setzte, hieß es ausdrücklich, "das dieser junge General das Commando eines Heeres besser als Mürat verstehe." Diese Beleidigung beschleunigte die Rückkehr Mürats- nach Neapel, und machte seinen Haß gegen einen Despoten, der nichts verzieh, und dem man so viel verzeihen mußte, noch stärker. Bei seinem Abgange von dem Heere befahl er, daß die wenigen übriggebliebenen Neapolitanischen Truppen augenblicklich in ihre Heimath zurückkehren sollten. Als er in Neapel zurück war, beschloß er, ruhig von den Umständen die Bestimmung seiner ferneren Politik abzuwarten. Im Jahre 1813, als nach der Schlacht von Dresden, und nach Moreaus Tode, das Kriegsglück einen Augenblick zu Gunsten Buonapartes sich zu entscheiden schien, zeigte sich Mürat wieder als Chef des französischen Heeres, und im Geheim bot er sich Oesterreich zum Vermittler zwischen den Verbündeten und seinem Schwager an, was aber abgelehnt ward. Dieser Schritt beweiset deutlich, daß er eher um den Frieden als um den Krieg gekommen war. Denn er wußte, daß jeder Kanonenschuß, der zu Buonapartes Sturz abgefeuert ward, auch den seinigen bedrohte. So kam es bis zur Schlacht von Leipzig. Von diesem Augenblicke verließ Mürat für immer das französische Heer, und ging nach Neapel zurück, wo er ohne Rücksicht auf Verwandschaft oder Erkenntlichkeit, nur darauf bedacht war, seine eigene Macht zu sichern, indem er bald mit Oesterreich und England, bald mit Buonaparte und Eugen unterhandelte. Er wollte von seinem Schwager die Besetzung der römischen Staaten und Toskana erhalten, was aber stolz zurückgewiesen ward, Oesterreich wiederum, hörte auf Mürat mit vieler Bereitwilligkeit, in der Hoffnung, seine Herrschaft bald wieder auf Italien auszudehnen. Mürat legte auch bald seine Maske ab, indem er am 14. Januar 1814 einen Vertrag mit Oesterreich schloß, vermöge dessen er dem Europäischen Bündnisse beitrat. So sank also derselbe Buonaparte, der im Glücke seine Ideal gewesen, im Unglücke (aus Politik) zum kleinsten Menschen in seinen Augen hinab! -- Buonaparte ward endlich gestürzt, und nach Elba verwiesen. Mürats Lage wurde hierdurch gerade schwieriger denn jemals. Denn wenn er gleich dem großen Bündnisse beigetreten war, so hatte er doch nur einen so verdächtigen Antheil daran genommen, daß seine Mannövers jedesmal sich nach dem glücklichen oder unglücklichen Waffenerfolge seines Schwagers gerichtet hatte. Vergebens suchte er dem Drange der drei Bourbonen, die seine Entthronung durchaus verlangten, dadurch zu begegnen, daß er sich die Freundschaft Englands durch Oeffnung aller seiner Häfen zu sichern bemühete. Lord Castlerheag fand bei Untersuchung des Ministerial-Büreaus in Paris, die unleugbarsten Data zu seiner intriguanten Falschheit. Mürat konnte also nur auf Oesterreich rechnen, welches dem Vertrag von 11. Janurar getreu, ihm fortdauernd den Besitz seiner Krone und des Königreichs Neapel sicherte, mit Ausschluß der päbstlichen Marken, die er immer noch, der Reklamationen des heiligen Vaters ungeachtet, besetzt hielt. Ueberhaupt trauete er dem Schutze Oesterreich zu wenig, (bei den ewigen Andeutungen des Kongresses, sich seiner zu entledigen), und beschloß am Ende, mit Gewalt zu behaupten, was ihm durch Uberredung nicht gelingen wollte. Die beste Gelegenheit dazu fand sich bei der Intrigue Napoleons, nach Frankreich zurückzukehren, um die er vollkommen mitwußte. Entschlossen, gemeinschaftliche Sache mit seinem Schwager zu machen, glaubte er ihm den Weg bahnen zu müssen, indem er Frankreich eine kurze Zeit zuvor angriff. Er verlangte daher im Monat Februar 1815 von Oesterreich den Durchmarsch von 80,000 Mann durch Mittel- und Ober-Italien. Oesterreich wies seine Anfrage ab, und schickte auf der Stelle beträchtliche militärische Kräfte nach der Lombardei. Während der Zeit landete Buonaparte in Cannes. Mürat hatte kaum Kenntniß davon, als er sogleich seinen Kriegsrath hielt, und vor Allem die Kabinette von Oesterreich und England, von seiner Treue an sein geschlossenes Bündniß mit ihren Souverainen, sicher zu machen suchte, ja er erbot sich sogar, seine ganze Armee gegen Buonaparte marschieren zu lassen. Unter dessen aber sandte er seinen Adjudanten, Grafen Beaufremont nach Frankreich, um Buonaparte alle mögliche Hülfe seinerseits zuzusichern. Sobald er Buonapartes Ankunft in Lyon erfuhr nahm er seine Maske geradezu ab, und ließ dem Römischen Hofe zuerst erklären, "er betrachtet Napoleons Sache als die Seinige, und werde bald beweisen, daß er ihm nie fremd gewesen sey." Sogleich ward eine neue Aushebung von Mannschaften anbefohlen, aber die Abgaben, um sich beliebt zu machen, wurden um ein Drittel herabgesetzt. Seine Gemahlinn ernannte er zur Regentinn, und besetzte, da der Pabst ihm den Durchmarsch seiner Truppen abschlug, die marken Bonevent und Partekorvo. Der letztere verließ am 22. März Rom; der König Carl IV. und seine Gemahlin, die Oesterreichischen und Spanischen Minister, und alle anderweitige Prinzen und Prinzessinnen die dort sich aufgehalten, folgten. Mürat marschirte durch Rom, und fing die Feindseligkeiten in Cesana an, dessen Garnison er angrif. Der Oesterreichische Commendant, zu schwach gegen die Uebermacht, zog sich zurück. Der Oberbefehlshaber, General Graf Frimont, sammelte seine Hauptkräfte zwischen Casal Maggiora nud Plodena. Mürat kam in Rimini am 29. März an, und erließ zwei Tage später daselbst die bekannte Proklamation an die Italiener, worin er sie zum Abfall von Oesterreich aufforderte. Sie hatte jedoch nur geringen Erfolg, kein vernünftiger Mensch, nur ein Haufen brotloser Pöbel, folgte ihm. Am 31. langte er schon in Forli an, und verlegte sein Hauptquartier darauf nach Faenza. Kurz nachher hielt er seinen feierlichen Einzug in Bologna. Bei dem Worte Freiheit war Alles daselbst voller Enthusiasmus. Mürat ward der Befreier Italiens genannt, und alle Dichter sangen ihm Loblieder. Aber damit war Mürat nicht gedient, er wollte keinen Weihrauch, er wollte Soldaten, und dazu -- hatte keiner Lust, als ein Haufen Studenten der dortigen Universität, deren Köpfe mit leichter Mühe erhitzt werden konnten. Um ihn für die Nichterfüllung seines wahren Wunsches einigermaßen schadlos zu halten, forderte Bologna die Einwohner der andern Städte Italiens zu den Waffen auf. Breszin und Padua erklärten sich wirklich für unabhängig, nicht so Florenz. Bei Annäherung der Neapolitaner verließ der Großherzog und der dortige Oesterreichische Befehlshaber, die Stadt, und zogen sich nach Pistoya. Die Neapolitaner rückten in Florenz ein, und wurden aufs aller kälteste empfangen. Toskana wies das Anerbieten des Befreiers von Italien ganz ab. Bis dahin hatte Mürat eigentlich noch gar kein Hinderniß gefunden. Aber am 4. April stieß er auf den General Bianchi, der nur erst wenige Truppen beisammen hatte, aber doch ein kleines Corps an den Ufern des Lanaro sammelte, und ihm Widerstand leistete. Mürat grif ihn selbst an, schlug ihn, und rückte in Modena ein. Aber der Kampf kostete ihm viele der ausgezeichnetsten Neapolitaner, unter andern den General Filangieri, seinen ersten Adjudanten, einen ausgezeichneten Offizier. Da Modena in seiner Gewalt war, öffnete auch Reggio ihm die Thore, und man fing an, nirgends mehr zu zweifeln, daß er jetzt nach Mailand marschieren werde. Der Graf Bellegarde, der dortige Oesterreichische Befehlshaber erklärte es sogleich in Belagerungszustand, und erließ eine Proklamation, (sie ist in den Zeitungen bekannt gemacht worden), welche von der besten Wirkung auf aller Gemüther war. Die glücklichen Erfolge der Oesterreichischen Waffen, welche jetzt ihren Anfang nahmen, hemmten auch bald die bis dahin ungehindert gewesenen Fortschritte von Mürats Unternehmungen, der vor allen Dingen den Plan ganz aufgeben mußte, seine Armee über den Mont Cenis, Simploue, mit der seines Schwagers zu vereinigen, und Italien in Masse zum Aufruhr zu bewegen. Auf seine eigenen Kräfte zurückgewiesen, die schon täglich abnahmen, ohne Hoffnung anderweitiger Unterstützung, fing er schon an, einzusehen, daß er jetzt nur darauf ankomme seine Krone zu behaupten. Schon an mehreren Orten von den Oesterreichern geschlagen, wuchs seine Gefahr vollends durch die am 10 April erfolgte Kriegserklärung Großbritaniens, im Verein mit der des Königs von Sizilien. Er machte sogleich eine rückgängige Bewegung, und die Oesterreicher ergriffen nun die Offensive, in der sie auch nicht mehr inne hielten, und welche zu ihrem vollkommensten Vortheil ausschlug. Mürat, durch solche Fortschritte erschreckt, trug auf einen Waffenstillstand an; und warf sich also schleunigst auf die Straße nach Ancona. Allein General Bianchi schickte Detachements auf alle Straßen voraus, um der feindlichen Armee den Weg nach Neapel abzuschneiden. Mürat, bei Gubbio total geschlagen, ward aus Florenz, aus Bologna, aus Rom und aus allen anderen Städten, die er früher eingenommen, vertrieben, und dachte nur darauf, eine förmliche Schlacht zu vermeiden, um sich wenigstens den Rückzug sichern zu können. Allein bei Solentino erreichte ihn General Bianchi dennoch, zwang ihn das Gefecht anzunehmen, und zerstreute seine ganze Armee. Die Krtegskasse ward eine Beute der Oesterreicher, die zwei Tage später, durch ein sehr vortheilhaftes Gefecht bei Caprano, sich schon den Eingang in das Königreich Neapel eröffneten, für Mürat aber ihn auf immer verschlossen. Letzterer sahe jetzt alle seine Hoffnungen verloren, und dachte nur auf die Rettung seiner Person. Er bestieg ein Pferd, und nur von 4 Lanzenreuter begleitet, sprengte er in der Nacht vom 19. zum 20. durch die Thore von Neapel hinein; er gelangte, von der Nacht begünstigt, unbemerkt bis zum Schlosse, stürzte zu seiner Gemahlin, und rief mit erstickter Stimme: "Madam, Alles ist verloren: nur das Leben habe ich nicht verlieren können!" Er verkleidete sich hierauf augenblicklich, ließ sich das Haar abschneiden, nahm einen falschen Paß, und verließ am 21. May Neapel, um sich gegenüber nach der Insel Nisida überzuschiffen, von wo er nach Cannes ging, gleich als wolle er in Buonapartes Fußtapfen treten. Auf jeden Fall wollte er seinen Schwager gern sehen. Aber dieser wies ihn mit Verachtung und Zorn zurück, und bekümmerte sich gar nicht um ihn, so daß er zuletzt Frankreich wieder verlaßen mußte. Gleichwohl gab er immer noch nicht Alles für verloren, und hielt sich so lange auf Corsika auf, um aufs neue Pläne denken. Zu Bescovato versammelte er so viele Offiziere um sich, als er nur zusammenbringen konnte. Ihre Anzahl stieg auf 400. Er versprach ihnen die größten Standeserhöhungen, Civilwürden, Schenkungen, und bestimmte alles Eigenthum der Anhänger Ferdinands für diejenigen, welche den Bürgerkrieg unter seiner Leitung zu Wege bringen würden. Er miethete und kaufte nun Fahrzeuge, und fing von neuen Verbindangen mit Neapel an. Ferdinand war indessen hiervon unterrichtet, so wie von den Namen aller seiner Mitverschworenen. Er traf aber absichtlich keine Gegen-Anstalten, sondern wollte abwarten, ob Mürat wohl wirklich sein strafbares Unternehmen ausführen werde. Gleichwohl wurden im Stillen von der Regierung alle mögliche Maasregeln genommen, um ihn sogleich festzunehmen. Man wußte, daß er willens sey, in Calabrien zu landen, und dann eine neue Republik zu proklamiren, deren erster Consul er seyn wollte. Gegen das Ende des Septembers erfuhr man, daß der Kaiser von Oesterreich Mürat einen Aufenthaltsort in seinen Staaten angeboten habe, und zwar durch einen gewissen Maceroni, einen Menschen, der schon verschiedene Sendungen mit vieler Klugheit ausgeführt hatte. Am 28. langte dieser in Corsika an, und theilte Mürat seinen Auftrag mit. Mürat aber wies ihn stolz von sich. In der Nacht vom 28. zum 29. ging er mit 6 platten bewaffneten Fahrzeugen von Ajaccio aus unter Segel, in Begleitung von etwa 200 Mann, so viel Offiziere, wie Unteroffiziere. Zwei Tage zuvor machte er ein großes Avancement bekannt, indem er unter andern den Artillerie-Obersten Natolie zum Maréchal de camp erhob, u. s. w. Am 9. October zeigte eine telegraphische Nachricht seine in Pizzo erfolgte Landung an. Sein Benehmen, das Mißglücken seines ganzen Unternehmens, seine Gefangennehmung durch den Gendarmerie-Kapitain Trentacapelli, (dessen Bruder er früher hatte erschießen lassen) seine Verdammung zum Tode, die Vollstreckung dieser Urtheils an ihm und seine Mitverschwornen, so wie sein entschlossenes Benehmen dabei, ist in den öffentlichen Blättern zur Genüge erzählt worden, und bedarf keiner Wiederholung. Eben so sind die wichtigsten seiner Proklamationen, die sich in seiner Brieftasche vorfanden, durch die Zeitungen genugsam bekannt gemacht worden. Die merkwürdigste darunter war die, durch welche er die Unterthanen Ferdinands zum Aufruhr und zum Bürgerkriege bewegen, und sie auf die abgeschmakteste Weise, durch die lächerlichsten Radomon..aden und die schändlichsten Versprechungen, für seine Sache zu gewinnen suchte. Er wollte diese Proklamation wahrscheinlich gleich nach seiner Landung vertheilen, und versprach sich die beste Wirkung davon. Mehrere Briefe, die bei diesen Proklamationen beilagen, zerriß der gute König Ferdinand, weil er mitschuldige unter seinen Unterthanen zu finden fürchtete, deren Bestrafung er vermeiden wollte. Ja, wie mehrere behaupten, befanden sich darunter sogar Briefe von Individuen in Italien und Deutschland, die der Neapolitanische Polizeiminister dem Oesterreichischen Gesandten zu Neapel nahmhaft machte. Endlich befand sich noch ein Brief von Mürats Gemahlinn an ihn, aus ihrem Asyl in Oesterreich, darunter, worauf die Papiere einer gewissen Gräfin versiegelt wurden, die mit Madame Mürat in sehr genauer Verbindung stand. Das Gerücht ging sogar, daß auch die Papiere der Madame Mürat versiegelt worden seyen, die darauf die Erlaubniß nachsuchte, nach Prag gehen zu dürfen. Mürats Marschallsuniform, und die Summen Geldes welche man auf seinen Fahrzeugen fand, wurden nach Neapel transportirt. - - - - - - Nach dem, was wir hier erzählt, ist der Charakter dieses Usurpators nicht schwer zu zeichnen. Lebhaft, heftig, ehrgeizig, unbesonnen; ein vortrefflicher Soldat, ein guter Untergeneral, aber ein mittelmäßiger Oberbefehlshaber. Seine Handlungen hingen stets von den Umständen, und von seinem Interesse ab, er war stets ein unruhiger Kopf, und der heftigste Anhänger des Tyrannen Buonaparte, ein Feind des Adels, von seinem eignen neuen Adel aber aufs lebhafteste eingenommen. Seine wahren Gesinnungen würden ein Problem geblieben seyn, wenn er sie nicht in den letzten drei Monaten seines Lebens aufs anschaulichste dargethan hätte, das heißt, er war geschickter zur Ausführung als zur Erfindung eines großen Planes. Buonaparte gebrauchte ihn daher stets vor Allen, um zu seinem Zwecke zu gelangen. In Gesellschaft war er sehr liebenswürdig, im Felde beliebt, auf dem Throne voller Intriguen. So schien er als Mensch einige Tugenden zu besitzen, in der That aber besaß er alle Laster eines Unruhestifters. Seine Grausamkeit bewährte sich vorzüglich bei der Vergiftung der 600 französischen Soldaten, welche in den Hospitälern von Jaffa umkamen, wozu er augenblicklich die Hand bot; ferner bei der Hinrichtung des unglücklichen Herzogs von Enghiem, bei der Wassoire in Madrid, bei der beabsichtigten Hinrichtung des edlen Moreau u. s. w. Doch genug! er ist nicht mehr: In seinen letzten Augenblicken hat er seine Laster erkannt; er hat sich in die Arme des barmherzigen Gottes geworfen, der nur einmal straft, und stets zur Vergebung geneigt ist. Mürat, unwerth zu leben, hat sich wenigstens werth zu sterben gezeigt! wie verschiedenen von dem Schuldigsten aller Usurpatoren, der noch lebt!! und der, während Frankreich, Italien, Holland, Deutschland, Spanien, Rußland die tausende von Schlachtopfern, die für den Ehrgeiz diesen Einen gefallen sind, zurückfordert, -- ruhig schläft, und spielt!! ::M*** Quellen und Literatur. *Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen. Hamburg in der Hoffmannschen Buchhandlung. Jahrgang 1806. *Neuer Plutarch, oder kurze Lebensbeschreibungen der berühmtesten Männer aller Nationen von den ältesten bis auf unsere Zeiten. Herausgegeben von Peter Blanchard. Wien, 1807. Im Verlage bey Anton Doll. *Moderne Biographien, oder kurze Nachrichten von dem Leben und den Thaten der berühmtesten Menschen, von Karl Reichard. Leipzig, 1811. In Commission bey Peter Hammer. *Das Haus Buonaparte. Ein genealogischer Versuch. 1814. *Gallerie der merkwürdigsten Personen des Hofes und Cabinets zu St. Cloud. Amsterdam und Cöln, bei Peter Hammer, 1815. *Merkwürdige Begebenheiten, Anekdoten, Charakterzüge und kurze Lebensbeschreibungen berühmter Männer aus der neuesten Zeitgeschichte. Memmingen, 1816. In der Christoph Müller'schen Kunst- und Buchhandlung. *Freimüthige Blätter für Deutsche. Zwölftes Heft. 1816. *Leben Joachim Mürats, ehemaligen König von Neapel; und Nachrichten von den politischen und militärischen Ereignissen, die Ihn vom Throne Neapels stürzten, so wie von seiner abentheuerlichen Landung in Italien, die Ihn auf den Richtplatz geführt hat. Köln 1816, bei Heinrich Rommerskirchen. Murat Murat Murat Kategorie:Grand amiral 1804 Mur Murat 1805 Mur Murat Murat Murat 1796 Mur 1799 Mur *